The Potter Twins and The Sorcerer's stone
by SamanthaBlackWhitlock
Summary: Summary Inside T for minor language
1. Birthday Drama

**(Because I will forget)I do not own anything in this Fanfiction.**

**Hi!So you all may know me as that was used under my sisters email instead of my I decided to do a Harry Potter/Twilight fanfiction sorta like ones I have the Cullens won't come in untill year 2 as Magical Vampires I I know but bere with me.I also decided to do the summary before chapter one,and I apologize for it not being very are not my greatest suit.**

Summary:Harry and Isabella Potter are twins who have just been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and godfather Sirius is ecstatic but he doesn't expect for a strange teacher,and the Sorcerer's Stone to intertwine with his Harry and Isabella stop the Sorcerer's Stone from falling into the wrong hand and keep themselves safe.

Chapter 1 Birthday Drama Harry's POV

"Harry!Bella!Wake up!It's your birthday and I have everything planned!"My sister's and my godfather Sirius exclaimed.I opened my eyes and sat was bouncing up and down and his friend Remus was leaning on the was smiling at me.I looked over to my sisters bed,and she was still always was the heavier handed the two tiny boxes he was holding to Remus and walked over to Bella's got on his knees on the bed and started bouncing.

"Up!Up!Up!"He said Bella sat up swatted at his knees and jumped off the bed.

"Good we're all time to,"Said pouted for being woken bounced over to Remus snatched the boxes and handed one to each of were both Gryffindor colors,but Bella's had a brown bow on hers and I had a green one on mine.

"Your parents told us to give them to you when you turned here you are,"Sirius said.I opened mine carefully scared of what might be in them.I opened the lid of the box and I saw a looked old,like one you saw in the silent got one too.I saw her holding it up.

"Gringott ,That is the one to your dad's as a ,you got your mom' I am keeping track of the one you share,"Sirius said holding up a similar key to ours.I smiled and hopped off my stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked out the followed.I heard thumping on the stairs.

"Well that went well,"I hated any mentioning of our was scared that Voldemort would come back for us.I remember when Sirius told us last smiled and walked down the stairs to find Bella and Remus sitting on the bottom was laying in Remus's lap.I half ran,half speed walked to the second to last step,and sat next to and Bella didn't seem to notice.

"They loved you,ya than their didn't die for themselves,but for you and your brother,"Remus said to patted her back and I sat up turned around and saw my smile.

"So lets get this day started shall we!Go get dressed and i'll go find Kreacher,I wonder about that elf sometimes,"Sirius got up and squeezed in between Sirius to go get ready.

"Girls."was all I said before going to get dressed myself.

**Hello again!I know it wasn't very good but hopefully the next chapter will be the Hogwarts letters might come in around chapter…..3 maybe.I don't know but,I guess we will to review and let me know if you have any suggestions.**


	2. Party Pereperations Part 1

**So my goal for this chapter is one thousand will see how that goes.I write on my Google Drive,and last chapter took up a page and a the chapter there was 461 that was just the I want to do 1,000 words for the chapter at most not including authour notes so the 1,000 word will be in bold..So on with the Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 Birthday Party Preparations Bella's POV

I bolted to my closet as soon as I got up to my room.I was debating to wear a party dress or a grade up,from my casual day wear.I looked around in my shoes first.I found a pair of black riding boots,I decided to wear them so I put them buy the door.I went to shirts,and got a emerald green medium sleeve cardigan,I draped it over my arm and my pants selection was a little harder.I finally settled with a pair of black jeggings.I changed in my closet,and walked over to my jewlery selection.I found my mom's old Edwardian French diamond told me my dad gave it to my mom when they got married.I also put on a black onyx diamond ring and went to get my shoes on.

When I went to go sit down I noticed Harry was throwing multiple shirts onto the bed.I zipped up my boots and walked had a pair of Jeans draped on a chair next to his bed.I mainly saw Quidditch shirts laying on his bed.I found a grey shirt with a black color.

"Harry I picked you out a shirt,"I said laying it with his poked his head out of the closet to look at the chair.

"Oh what would I do without you?"Harry asked walking out of the closet,and coming over to hug me.

"Well I am going to go help.I told Sirius I would help make the cake,"I said.I ran down the stairs,only to trip down the last Remus was standing at the bottom.

"You okay there Bella?"he ask.I smiled and nodded,then ran to the I got there Sirius was sitting at the table with his head not to make any noise I grabbed my cookbook and started getting I turned back around Sirius's head was he wasn't looking at me.I walked to the other side and sat was holding a picture in his hands.I could see through was a picture of Harry and I when we turned gave me a kitchen set that was when I started loving to finally noticed me.

"You ok Sirius?"I asked.

"EH,could be and yourself is growing to seems like only yesterday we were celebrating your second birthday,"He said.I smiled.

"Well to you we will always be young won't we?"I asked nodded.I stood back up and went over to the counter where all my ingredients sat.I got to work quickly.I wasn't aloud to use magic,and I also didn't have a doesn't like using magic for says it tastes thoughts were interupted by the ringing doorbell.

"I'll be back Bells,"Sirius said before darting off to get the door.I continued stirring not thinking on who would arrive this party didn't start for another three hours.I finished stirring and realized Sirius wasn't back yet. I passed time by trying to find a baking dish.

I looked in every cupboard,but I couldn't find one.I walked out to the door,but Sirius wasn't there.I figured he would be in the living room,letting out guest settle.I pulled the doors open to find him sitting across from his second cousin Nymphadora Tonks,or Tonks as she liked to be called.

"Sirius,I can't find a baking dish,"I said after smiling at frowned and followed me to the as well couldn't find a baking walked into the doorway holding up my favorite baking dish.

"Harry gave it to me,saying he found it in his closet," she said.I frowned and took it.

"Thanks," I said.

"No kind of cake,you making?" she asked looking at the batter.

"There will be three different types this one is going to be a Chocolate carrot cake,with a chocolate bavarian filling and a homemade chocolate butter cream 's going to be shaped as a I will have a marble cake with orange filling,and yellow icing,which will be shaped as a snitch,for Harry's there will be a normal chocolate one for those who don't want any of the other two,"I look surprised and turned to look at Sirius.

""She loved to do anything involving the kitchen,"He said.I smiled and returned to my work.

"Wow…..At 11 years did she learn how to cook?"Tonks asked.

"She watched and helped Kreacher,that is why Kreacher likes her so much,he listens to her more than me,"he said.

"Speaking of which do you know where he is I need him,"I said not taking my eyes off what I was left the room leaving me and Tonks sat at the table,and watched me not getting in my way,

Kreacher came wobbling into the came wobbling into the kitchen.

"I was told I was needed,"he said beaming at me.

"Do you know where to more baking dishes are?"I asked nodded and ran into the pantry.

"Kreacher could of sworn he told you he moved them after Master Sirius accidentally stepped on one,"Kreacher said placing two baking dishes on the counter.

"Well now I more my room on my nightstand,there is a recipe you go get it?"I nodded and bowed.I hated him doing that.I found Kreacher like a a enslaved helps me in the kitchen and I help him around the house.

About an hour later I had all three cakes baked and **21/2 **decorated.I was still decorating the snitch I added the finishing touches,My name was called.I walked to the living room where everyone was.I was taking off my apron,and when I walked into the livingroom I saw Sirius on a ladder.

"Well,you and your….fancy expertise,what do you think?"He asked pointing around the room.I turned in a circle and was pictures of me and Harry growing one picture caught my one of Momma,Dad,Harry,Sirius and myself,in Godric's Hallow I think.

"I love it,"I said,and walked out the room to finish my cake.

**We did it!This chapter is 1112 words long.I did it and it only took me,a day and a favorite part was going back to edit all of right…..Well I hoped you like this chapter and I shall get to work on a new one.**

**Review**


	3. Party Pererperations Part 2

**Ok so,I decided to put this on in Bella's POV since it is part 2 to the last chapter is the party! So lets get started so I can get started on the party.**

Chapter 3 Party Preparations part 2

Was it to mock me for not having parents?Is that why Sirius put that picture on the wall?My thoughts ran wild while I was putting the wings on the I finished I stood back to look at my it came to my satisfactory I walked out of the kitchen,to find Sirius sitting on the steps,his head in his I walked closer I could hear him muttering to himself.

"She saw the picture of us and Lily and James…...she must really hate me now," he was saying.

"I don't hate you,"I jumped and looked at eyes full of surprise."I am not saying I am not too thrilled with the picture,but I don't hate you,"I smiled and walked to me.

"I can take it down,if you you want,"he said kneeling in front of me.I shook my head.

"No,I'll be wanna help me clean the kitchen?"I grinned and ran to the kitchen.

By the time I got in there,the kitchen was fully were clean and sitting neatly in the dish drainer.

"So I figured we could put the table,in the I got Tonks,Remus,and Harry 's go look,"Sirius said.I nodded and fallowed him to the living room.

When I got in their the chair I sit in,was pushed against the far wall next to our couch.

"I was thinking on putting the table here,"Sirius said looking at the rest of us.I nodded and put my thumbs looked at Remus and they left the waved for me to come sit down next to her on the floor.I came and sat.

"You okay?Sirius told us about what happened with the says even after 10 years,you still hate any reminder of them,well…..ever since last year when they told would be proud of what you have became,"Tonks said looking deeply in my eyes.

"Yeah.I'm you blame me though?My parents were betrayed by one of their friends,and then got might of never been their friend to begin with,"I said,muttering the last part under my breath.

"Bella is right Tonks.I see green flashes at night…..does that have something to do with their death?"Harry asked sitting next to looked startled.

"Did you tell Sirius about this?"she asked clearly avoiding the shook his head.

"I am….today…..after the party,"he said spacing out his sentence into three even he didn't know weather it was the truth.

Sirius and Remus came in carrying the large dining room sat it up against the wall and stepped away.

"Do we have anymore streamers?"I asked nodded and pulled them out of his coat were scarlet and same colors as his house at the school of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and was in the Gryffindor was Mom,Dad,Remus and the man who betrayed my parents named Peter tossed them to me,and I caught them.I ran out of the livingroom and went to the top of the stairs.I put the streamers around both rails.I got Remus and Sirius to do doorways through out the the time we were done people started arriving.

**So short I know,plus I added Harry's memories of the killing curse striking remember to review ang get ready for the party chapter!**


	4. The Party

**Hey my peoples!So sorry if this is not up on the 19th,but I am going to try.I had a bad day...So next week is Thanksgiving so I am going to TRY to upload something.I will see what I can do.I might be helping with food,or watching I don't know.I might after everyone my school sceduale for next week is Monday and Tuesday,and then a break so I will get more up,within my 5 days off of school...I don't know about Saturday though...so anyways enough of my rambling and lets get on with the chapter!BIRTHDAY PARTY TIME!New POV as well.**

Chapter 4-Birthday Party Sirius's POV**(There is the new POV)**

When everyone started arriving Remus and I stood at the door to welcome had thought about inviting their Aunt Petunia,Lily's sister,her husband,Vernon,and their son we knew Vernon would not want them to associate with magical wrote Bella,saying "Happy Birthday,enjoy your present," and she sent her a bracelet with a dog,a doe,a stag,a rose,a werewolf,and the loved it,and Harry found it unfair,Petunia always sent Bella as the years went on,he got over it.I was pulled out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang.I opened it to find Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville was carrying, presents in her shared a birthday with Harry,and told me thats why she made a third not knowing what Neville likes it was left a circle.

"Happy Birthday,Neville,"Remus said smiling. Neville thanked him and half hid behind his grandmother.

"Here let me take these,Augusta,"I said taking the boxes from smiled and I led them to the living room where,Tonks,Bella,Harry,and the Weasley family still didn't want Harry and Bella being over exposed for being "The Ones Who Lived"as they were called so we didn't have many even for there being not many people,there was still a pile of presents that Remus organized,by child,then by size,and oddly enough... was a good 14 people in all,including Remus,Bella,Harry,and there was twice as many this was the last of the people we invited,Remus and I joined everyone else in the living room.

"Well,thank you everyone as we celebrate Bella and Harry's 11th Bella was nice enough to bake a third cake for Neville,"Remus said every year...well all except about Bella making another cake.

"Bella,put a lot of work into the cakes so we figured we should do cake first"He motioned for Bella and I to come help him.

We each got a cake,Bella was trailing behind carrying the snitch cake,which she wouldn't let anyone else she got in the room,we all sat the cakes down on the stood to the side as all of the Quidditch fans marveled over the cake baked into a managed to get Neville to go blow out candles,that Harry insisted we put on seemed pleased with herself.I know if James and Lily were here,they would be so proud of them I thought to decided to let the kids play for a little and Ron pulled out Wizard Chess,so we all sat to watch the game.

Bella,ended up wining,and Ron sat in shock..

"No one has beaten Ron in chess,"Molly said to me.I nodded,in amusement as Ron pouted,and threw glares at decided to do presents.

"Ok so these,are from the Weasley's,"I said handing each of them a big got a scarf in Gryffindor colors.

"Hand knitted,"Molly said looking at Bella and ,got a chess promised to teach him,so we moved along.

"From Remus,"I got a copy of the book The Beetle the got a book about Quidditch.

"Me!"Tonks said pulling two large boxes from under the got makeup(Which I warned Tonks not to get her),and Harry got Hogwarts:A History.

"Sorry I wasn't sure what you would like,Harry,"Tonks said sheepishly.

"The Longbottoms,"I got a ruby ring,and Harry got a stone with him name and birthday engraved in it.

"And you got mine this morning,but I have one more thing for you both,"I said.I gave Harry,his father's Invisibility Cloak,and Bella a necklace,which can grant any wish."Bella your necklace,can grant any it when you need it ,you have your father's Invisibility Cloak,"I looked at each other with the kids crowded around to see Harry turn ,went from the living room as she did often.I followed behind was up the stairs by the time I got out the room.I went up the stairs,and knocked on the door and came 's closet door was open,and she was trying to get to a high shelf.I lifted her up,and she grabbed the box.

"For Harry,I was going to give it to him this morning,but I feel 's a photo,"She said before going back down the stairs.

When we got downstairs and into the living room,Tonks,and Harry was sitting on the couch skipped over to handing Harry the gift and sat on the floor in front of his legs.I watched him open stared at the picture for what seemed like crouching down and hugging Bella.I saw the picture from it falling out of his was of Lily,James,and the two of them on all watched them have a moment together.

**What do you think?I figured it would be a good I will be in the first is a story where Alice is half vampire,half also is a teacher,and will fall in love with one of the adults in this you guess who?Review me your answer.**


	5. Hogwarts Acceptance

**Happy Thanksgiving!So,I now have three likes on this story!need opinions on how to make this story better if you hate me know what integues anyways,I decided to wait till Bella and Harry was 11 before them getting the Hogwarts letters,for a which you will see. Hagrid will of course be in this chapter!So this is the chapter I have been most excited to write,well maybe exept for Diagon Alley or the Sorting!So on we go!**

Chapter 5 Hogwarts acceptance letters Harry's POV

After the party Bella,Tonks,and I,helped clean up some,when we weren't and Sirius,stayed together most of the time,whispering…..When I stepped by the door there were two envelopes addressed to me and soon as I picked them up their was a knock at our ran out of the kitchen,Bella not far Sirius opened the door,a giant man,with a messy brown beard,and long brown hair.

"Sirius!"The giant beamed.

"Hagrid!What brings you here?"Sirius asked.

"I came ter see,if youn' Bella,an Harry got their letters,"The one Sirius called Hagrid said.I held them up sheepishly.

"Just got here,"I told Sirius.I handed Bella hers and opened read,

_Dear ,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Signed:_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

I gasped at the was today!

"The due date is today!"Bella said, pulled a piece of parchment and a then pulled out a small grey gave the owl the envelope,and it flew off.

"It will be there tonight,right Hagrid,"asked Remus coming down the stairs,with ribbon attached to his nodded.

"The three of us can take them to Diagon Alley,tomorrow."Sirius and I frowned.

"Its where yeh,will get yer school,stuff,"Hagrid and I by this point was looking over the supply list read:

_First-Year student require:_

_Uniform_

_Three sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)_

_One Winter Cloak (Black,silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times _

_Books:_

_The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces:A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 Cauldron (Pewter,Standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Me and Bella looked at each other on the "First years are not allowed to have their own broom."We played Quidditch a lot with,Sirius,Remus,and the Weasley's so this disappointed us.

"Well Hagrid why don't you stay for dinner,I suppose I could start dinner ,is staying as well,"Bella last part to nodded and asked what we were having in celebration of us getting into Hogwarts.

"Surprise,"was all she said before going into the kitchen.

**I know,short in my defence writing in the way Hagrid speaks,was very difficult...Next chapter will be Diagon Alley,becuase I am not good at writing dinner type the rest of the night will be skipped... the wway check out the poll on my profile.**

**Review!**


	6. Gringotts Bank

**Hey guys!So like I said in the last chapter,I am skipping the dinner with it's the next day,and they are going to get their school stuff,but this chapter is them at so you know I might only put chapters up when I have there will be one today,there won't be one tomarrow becuase my middle school band will be in the local Christmas parade.I will try to put one up on Saturday,and maybe Sunday I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6 Gringotts Bank Bella's Pov

I woke up early on August left late last night,after telling us she would see us when Remus and Sirius took us to King's Cross,on September I woke up it was still dark,and Harry was hanging off the side of his bed.I slipped out my bed and into my closet to pick out my clothes for that day.I knew that we would be doing a lot of walking so I firstly went to grab a pair of sneakers from the very back of my closet.I moved my way a scarlet red shirt,which was too big for me,and a gold cloak,which I wore with everything.I found a pair of jean capris,and went to my jewelry table.I found the black onyx ring,and the necklace I got yesterday,and put them on before throwing my clothes on and running,out of my sun was starting to come up,so I figured Sirius would be up by now.I sat down in the chair next to my bed.I looked over to Harry's bed seeing it the doorway,Kreacher stood looking franticley around the room untill his eyes landed on me.

"Young Miss,We has been looking for Sirius woke up,came into yours room he wasn't in couldn't find you alls got worried,we did,"Kreacher said.I got up and ran down the came running out of the living room.

"Isabella Lily Potter,where have you been?I woke Harry up when I saw your bed empty!"Sirius said grabbing my wrist.

"I have been in my closet!That's where.I got up when it was still dark,and I went to get dressed so I wouldn't wake anyone up,"I said trying to pry his fingers let me go and ushered me into the living the far corner Harry was shaking violently,and Remus sitting next to him.A short woman with jet black hair,was whispering into his ear.

"Look who I found,"Sirius said pulling me out from behind and Remus both looked stopped shaking and ran over to me.

"Where were you?"Harry asked.

"Closet,"I smiled and shook his head.

"Why didn't I think about looking there?"he said.

"I don't know and technically,Kreacher found me…..not about I make french toast to make up for scaring you guys,"I said looking around the smiled and woman,whispered something to Remus agian and he stepped forward.

"But first I think introductions are in ,this is old friend of mine from Hogwarts,"Remus said pointing to the smiled and waved.I returned the smile and waved back.

"Remus asked me to come to Diagon Alley with you guys.I hope you don't mind,"she voice sounded like wind chimes."Also I will be helping out some in your potions class,"she continued.I smiled it would be nice to know a teacher there.

"Hagrid will be here in three hours,"Sirius said looking at Remus,who nodded and sat back down,but on the couch this time.

Those three hours came and went.I heard a knock on the door,and Sirius went to go answer it.I peeked out the curtain to see the sun high in the sky.

"How was yer morn'n Sirius,"Hagrid's booming voice asked.

"Well Bella woke up early and scared us,when she went to go get dressed but Kreacher found her,"Sirius said.

"Well I know ye won't like this,bu' we are goin' through the Leaky 's got their lists?"Hagrid asked

"Yep,and Remus asked Alice to come,"Sirius said.

"Havn' seen her since her las' year at Hogwarts,"Hagrid said.I heard Sirius chuckled,and call us all into the living room.I grabbed my bag,and walked out of the living bounded out a couple seconds,and almost ran into a wall.

"Hiya Hagrid,"she said after straightening walked out the door,and picked up a broomstick.

"Bella,Harry you guys will fly with Hagrid,and the rest of us will be on brooms,"Sirius said.I nodded and followed Hagrid to a motorcycle,I had seen somewhere before.

When we got to the place called the Leaky Cauldron,Hagrid went in,but Sirius held us back.

"Now as you know,people everywhere knows who you two are so please,stay by me,Remus,or Alice,"he said.I stayed behind Sirius,hiding me from everyone people still saw me.A man with a purple turban,came up to us.

"M-M-Miss P-P-Potter,I am,P-P-Professor Quirrell.T-The D-Defence A-A-Against The D-D-Dark Arts,teacher.W-W-What an honor to meet y-y-you,"the man said.I smiled and waved and Sirius ushered me forward. We caught up to the others,who was standing behind tapped a pink umbrella agienst the formed a doorway.

"Well,first stop is your keys?"Sirius asked.I pulled mine out my back pocket and showed did the same.

We walked a little ways before reaching, we walked through the door,their was a message for thieves and then there was goblins than I could count.I looked up to the seemed to be up higher than I walked up to the front desk.

"Harry and Isabella Potter wishes to make a withdrawl,"I heard Remus tell the goblin.

"And does Harry and Isabella Potter have their keys?"The goblin held our keys up.

"We shall do the lady first,then the me,"He said.

We followed the goblin to a Sirius,Harry,and I ,Alice,and Hagrid stayed back,said that the cart made them cart ride wasn't that long,to my ,the goblin,and I stepped out.

"Key please,"the goblin asked.I gave him my key and stepped the vault door opened,I saw over a thousand Gallons,Sikles,and got them to fill me up a bag of a little bit of each.

The ride to Harry's vault was a bit and Harry talked about my vault.

"Do you think,there might be that much in my vault?"Harry asked me.I we finally got to his vault,I had to step out to let Harry out.I slid all the way in,and played with my nails until they got ,came back into the cart looking astonished.

"If we have that much in our own vaults,imagine how much we have in the one we share,"Harry said.I just laughed.

**Hello again!So I know it was really,different,and by different,I mean I promise,the next chapter will be better. **


	7. Diagon Alley

**Hey,so I just got back from my parade,so I figured I would start writing a 't know if it will be up today(December 1st),but I am going to try and write it,and edit it,and get it up as quick as so you know instead of Fawkes giving 2 feathers for wands,he gives anyways on with the chapter.**

Chapter 7-Diagon Alley Bella's POV

When we left Gringotts we went to Flourish and Blotts first to get our books,and me some for light reading.I bought a book called Which Owl by Miranda Goshawk,for when we went to go get mine and Harry's owls ( a promise from Sirius).We then went to Madam Malkin' we went inside there was a boy,with pale blond hair,already inside.I tried to hide the scar on my forehead and I saw Harry trying to do the boy turned around,and smiled at me.

" it be your first year at Hogwarts,as well?What house do you think you will be in?I just know I will be in entire family was in Slythiern,"The boy seemed to never be quite.I was thankful when Madam Malkin came out and called him to be and I was in the store for another,20 minutes before we were both fitted,and had our uniforms.

"Oh,god,whatever house Blonde boy is in I do not want to be in that house,"I told turned to me."Who?" he asked me

"So,when Harry and I went to go get our robes,there was this boy in had pale blond hair,and he said he would be in Slytherin,"I said.

"Probably Draco Malfoy…..she's my cousin's me you will stay away from them,"he said stopping.

"We promise,"Harry and I said smiled at us and continued .We met up with Remus,Alice,and Hagrid then.

"Well how about we go to Ollivanders,"Alice said.I grinned,I couldn't wait to get my wand.I looked at Harry and he shared the same looked at Sirius,and he keep his grin,but shook his head.

"Lets go to Ollivanders,then we can go get everything your owls,"Sirius said.

"Yeh go go back teh I had teh get somethin for Dumbledore,"Hagrid nodded.

We walked a little ways to Ollivander' we got there,the door a man slid out from behind a shelf,and his face lit up.

"Ah,I wondered when I would be seeing you in here,Mr and .It seems like it was only yesterday,that your parents were in here buying their first to ,Miss,Brandon,and ,"said looking through shelfs then pulling two opened the cases up and handed me and Harry each a wand.

"Well,go on give it a wave,the both of you,"he waved the wand,and a shelf of wands flew down.

"Nope,definitely not,I wonder….."

This time,our hands glowed.I felt a warmth fill my body.

"You know I wonder.I remember every wand I every sold Mr. and .It just so happens,that the pheonix feather that is in your wands,gave just one other feather aside from your twos.I wondered if you two should of had them wands becuase,that same person gave you your scars," said.

"So,You-Know-Who's wand is the same as Harry's and Bella's wand,"Sirius must of known not to say Voldemort in front of me.

"Not exactly the same,but partially all should expect great things from them two," said.

"Why?I mean they are great kids so of course,but why do you say that?"

"Because, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things…..terrible,yes,...but great,"he said looking at our wands.

"Ok,well we are kinda in a hurry so how much?"Remus asked glaring at .

"7 gallons."

When we left Ollivanders,Remus,Alice,and Sirius all looked, met Hagrid in front of Potage's Cauldron Shop.

"Ok so we need a Pewter Standard Size Two,"Remus said reading the we walked in we got what we needed,and we moved down the we knew it we had everything on our lists.

"Sirius can we go to Scribbulus Writing Instruments,I need more ink and quills.I want fresh quills for school and I am out of ink,"I nodded,and asked Harry if he wanted to go and get some as well.

"We can also get your owls,"Remus smiled,and skipped down to the writing equipment store.

Like many other shops we were out of this one quickly.

"Can I buy yer owls?I still havn' got yeh a birthday present,"Hagrid tried to persuade him that he didn't have to do that.

"But I want ter get them somethin for their birthday Sirius!"Hagrid said rather witch or wizard in earshot started more than they had get Hagrid,to be quiet Sirius agreed, walked into the pet store,and the first thing that caught my eye,was two snowy with same color eyes,as other,had the same color eyes as me.I walked up to the one who shared my eyes,and stroked it through the owl hooted happily.

"Sirius,I think I want this one,"I came to me,and looked at the he saw the one Harry was looking at next to it.

"I'll tell Hagrid,"he said softly,looking back at my owl,one last in the saw they resembled,my father's and my own, looked at me and smiled,before walking away.I looked over to wear Sirius had the adults were huddled together.I turned away,and stood by Harry.

"What are you going to name her?"I asked.

"Hedwig,and you?"

"Lily.I know,but it has mine and Dad's eyes,so I needed Mom in here…...I couldn't find a way to fit you in though…...I tried,but just couldn't figure it out,"I said.

"Well Bella,Sirius is coming back,and I know he will want to know what we named our owls,"Harry said.

He was no longer looking at me.I turned and Sirius and Hagrid was coming towards us.

When we left the shop Lily,and Hedwig was hooting together, the time we got home,it was about an hour after lunch,and it seemed after I told Sirius the name,he seemed to be more I didn't bother with lunch.I just took everything up to my room,and pulled the books,out the bag I held them in,and started reading my potions book.I had just opened the book when I heard the door open.

"Well are you ready for Hogwarts?"Harry asked.

"Yep,and it looks like there is no turning back back now,"I said.

**Hello,so I know this chapter is late.I started writing this on December 1 and finished on December I am going to try and get another chapter up this weekend.**

**Review!**


	8. Until The Time Comes

**Hey!So this will be the month before they go to King's 's still in Bella's ,I hope you like it.**

Chapter 8 Until The Time Comes Bella's POV

The day after we got back from Diagon Alley,I realized it was going to be a long hadn't talked to me,since I told him my owls name,and since he saw her talked to Harry Kreatcher was more hateful to Sirius,than he was kept me company,while Sirius was giving Harry tips about Hogwarts.I almost considered breaking my promise to Sirius,about staying away from Draco Malfoy.I talked to Alice about it since she came with Remus,to Grimlind Place,that overheard me,and told me not to break my promise,that he would come always I just couldn't bring myself to belive him.

"Bella,the best thing I can tell you is to talk to we went to school,and he got mad at me,I Remus told me to talk to him,"Alice told I took her advice.

"He's in the to Harry,"Remus told me.I nodded and made my way towards the kitchen.

When I got in there,Sirius's back was turned to me,Harry was next to him and Kreacher was at the stove making spotted me,and ran over to me and hugged my leg.

" ,you have finally come out your was just making thing I was making extra,"Kreacher said.I smiled and patted his and Harry was looking at us now.

"Harry do you mind if I talk to Sirius?Alone if you would,"I nodded and stood walked passed me and I went to the chair across from looked at eyes,were filled with sadness.

"You remind me so much of them,your have James's 's like them,just different somehow.I remember when you started walking at 7 months.I came over and you would walk over to me and stay wrapped around my leg,squealing until James came in and got had me wrapped around your finger from that day on. "Sirius said,smiling at the memory.I smiled to.

"Well,Alice told me come to talk to 've been avoiding me since we got back from Diagon Alley yesterday.I figured that you were mad by the owl that I picked out,and by the name I picked out.I even almost considered breaking my promise that I made about staying away from Draco Malfoy,but Remus talked my out of it,"I told looked at me with sat a cup of tea at my looked at Sirius with disgust before handing him his.

"Thank you Kreacher,"I smiled at me and bowed.

So me and Sirius made up that we just ,Sirius and I took each day at a time.I started packing the day before we were to go to King's I was halfway done Sirius called me downstairs.I ran down tripping down the last couple.I could see Sirius,Remus,Harry,and Alice sitting around the was facing me and holding a was stood up and met me at the was a empty seat next to ear he was lead me to that seat,and sat handed me the box.

"Ok,open I have one for you kinda good luck gifts even though,you are not leaving till tomorrow,"Sirius of my box was two was written on,in every other blank.

"Bella,Sirius,Alice,and I stayed up all last night recalling every memory,of James and Lily,that we the first year at Hogwarts,till the day they died for you and your brother,"Remus said.I looked at the first page of the read:

_It was on the train to Hogwarts where we all met your had ran into Remus,literally,and they became friends,and the rest of us,were already friends.(We met in Diagon Alley)So we were all looking for a compartment that we could sit in dad,Peter Pettigrew,Remus,Alice and stumbled into an empty dad was talking about a girl he saw in Ollivanders._

"_She had red hair…..but she was with a boy with greasy black hair….she looked scared,"Your dad told us.I guess it was love at first sight for him._

"Ok,so your next gift,is how we got in and out of the school during Remus's…...furry little 's called the Marauder's get the map part up you say 'I solemly sware I am up to no good' to get it to vanish say 'Mischeif Managed'.No one can know about be sure to vanish ,anyone could read it,"Sirius said.

"When the time comes it could do you some good.I mean it did for us Marauders,"Alice looked at her in shock.

"You were a Marauder?What was your nickname?"Harry asked.

"Vamp.I was quicker than everyone else,so they thought of me as their little Vampire Witch,"Alice said.I smiled.

"Until the time comes,when you need it the most,keep it hidden,"Remus and I nodded.

"Ok go finish packing both of and Bella,Kreacher is upstairs wondering to get him to come downstairs,"Sirius said.I nodded and went to go finish packing for my first year at Hogwarts.

**So I don't know where or how,Sirius,James,Remus,and Peter became friends so I put my own plot for I decided,none of the Cullens but Alice will be in this ,not even Jasper.I tried every way I could to fit them in,in my mind but couldn't figure out how,so just chapter is the Hogwarts Express.**

**Reveiw!:D**


	9. Hogwarts Express

**Hey guys!So I am typing on a laptop,but I am watching it get typed on my phone.I'm so the Potter Twins are now on their way to Hogwarts!Also I decided a replacement for the third book,since Sirius never went to Lestrange will be breaking we all on with the chapter!**

Chapter 9:Hogwarts Express Harry's POV

The last day at home before going to Hogwarts went by too night Alice told us she would see us once we were in the Great showed up early this was out of bed,already when Tonks got here.I on the other hand was still asleep until,Sirius sent Bella to come wake me up,at around Tonks got here at 5:30 so she wouldn't be we left Remus called and said he would meet us at King's Cross.

The ride to King's Cross,was made fairly 's cross wasn't as I was packed with Muggles,and as we went closer to Platfor saw the bright red hair which could only be the Weasley' must have noticed to becuase he steered us in that the time we reached the platform it was 10:55,and according to out ticket the train would leave in 5 decided to go in as pairs,Me and Tonks,and Bella and Tonks and I was through the barriar,We saw Sirius and Bella waiting for us.

"Ok you two,can go and find Remus,I'll get your luggage,Oh before I forget,grab your owls,"Sirius grabbed Lily,and I grabbed Hedwig,and we set out to find didn't take us long to find was leaning on a wall,close to the door of the train.

"Remus!Over here,"I looked over at us and smiled.

"About 's Sirius and Tonks?"Remus asked.

"We're right here,"Tonks said coming up behind us.

"Well,it is 10:57,time for you two to get on the me a hug first though,"Sirius stepped forward,he eyes were teary.I followed behind,and hugged Sirius.

"Don't worry Bella,we got about 3 ½ months then we will see each other you can write to me whenever,"Sirius said rubbing her pulled away,nodded,and wiped away her tears.

"I'll see you soon, I will right to you as soon as I get sorted,"Bella said before going to get on the train,clutching Lily's cage.

"Take care of her Harry,"Sirius said patting my head.I nodded and waved,before getting on the train was waiting in the isle for me.

"I found a 's closest to where Sirius is standing,"Bella lead me into an empty compartment,right across from where Sirius,Remus,and Tonks sat at the window,clutching her small bag of money.I looked down at my read 11:59.I gave Sirius one last wave,s did Bella,before the train started compartment door slid open.

"Do you mind?Everywhere else is full,"Ron said to gestured for him to sit down next to me,and put her legs up,on the seat.

"So Ron,what did you do over the last month until the train left?" Bella asked him.

"Mainly play and George,their Keepers on the Gryffindor team you are really good.I played Seeker over the summer,"He looked at the two of us and smiled.

"That snitch is just too damn fast isn't it?"She asked nodded and I smiled back at about a quarter of the ride,we talked about Quidditch before Bella changed to subject to magic.

"Have any either one of you tried a spell yet?Sirius taught me the Summoning Charm,let me use it around the kitchen,"Bella looked surprised.

"I haven't,"Ron told her.I don't know why Bella asked when she and I both know I haven't even touched one realized I wouldn't answer her and continued."Although Fred,he gave me a spell to turn my rat,Scabbers, to see?"He asked sat up at this,Ron pulled his wand out of a bag,I hadn't notice he was Ron could speak,our compartment door slid open.A girl,with bushy,brownish hair stepped in.

"You haven't seen a toad have you?A boy named Neville has lost one,"The girl all shook our heads,and she spotted Ron's wand,and started talking again."Oh are you doing magic,let's see then," Ron looked from me to Bella before speaking up.

"Sunshine daisies,butter mellow,turn this fat rat yellow,"Ron said girl gave a look of annoyance.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?Well it's not very good is it?I've only tried a few spells myself,but they have all worked for me,"She said looking at Ron,then Bella,then me."Your Harry and Bella Potter!I'm Hermione Granger,and you are?"Hermione said.

"Ron Weasley,"Ron said,his mouth full of a chocolate frog,that we had bought earlier.

"Pleasure,you better change into your robes.I expect we will be arriving soon,"she said before walking out the followed behind to change into her robes,and Ron and I changed in the came back in a couple minutes later.

"I found Neville's toad,"She told looked absolutely and I bursted into fits of laughter,which earned us a dirty look from was arrived at Hogwarts about 10 minutes later.

**I know terrible they are at Hogwarts chapter is The so you know,I am skipping the part about the going to the Entrance Hall.**


	10. The Sorting

**Hello my lovelies,So like I said skipping the boat ride,now we are walking up to the Entrance lets get on with the chapter!**

Chapter 10 -The Sorting Bella's POV

After getting off the boats,which every first year rode to the castle,we walked to the Entrance Hall,Standing there was a witch waiting for was very,stern witch stood boldly,and very stautue like.I looked at Harry,with my Let's-Not-Get-On-Her-Bad-Side nodded.I clutched Lily's cage a bit tighter as we got closer to the woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!Now in just a few moments you will pass through those doors into the Great Hall and join,but before you can be seated,you must be sorted into your houses are Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw,and House's will be like your triumphs will earn you rule breaking will lose you here and I shall see if they are ready for you,"The woman Malfoy,came walking over and stopped in front of me and Harry.

"So,it's true,what they are saying on the and Bella Potter have come to Hogwarts.I'm Draco two will soon find some wizarding families,are better than others.I can help you there,"Draco said,hold his hand out.I looked at Harry.

"I think we can manage on our own thanks,"Harry slowly put his hand turned on his heels,and the woman came back.

"They are ready for me please,"she all walked,into the Great looked up at the ceiling.I looked up to.I appeared to look like the night then I heard Hermione Granger speak behind us.

"It bewitched,to look like the night sky.I read about it in _Hogwarts;A History."_Did she have to be such a know it all?

We came up to a set of steps,there was a stool,and on the stool,was an old patched up bursted out into song:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_  
><em>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>  
><em>You might belong in Gryffindor,<em>  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>  
><em>Or perhaps in Slytherin<em>  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap<em>

The Great Hall,burst into applause,the woman from that lead us to the Great Hall,I heard Ron call her Professor McGonagall,stepped up.

"Now when I call your name,you will come up here and I will place the Sorting Hat on your Granger,"she walked up to the stool,muttering to she sat down,and the hat was placed on her head,after a few minutes it shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione smiled and hopped off the chair,and skipped off to the Gryffindor people went on then we got to waited for a couple seconds,like Hermione,and shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"Ron's stiff position,relaxed,and he took a seat across from Fred and I heard my name.

"Isabella Swan,"Professor McGonagall announced,Silence filled the Great Hall.I walked up to the stool,and sat.I felt the hat come on my hair.

"Ah,one of the two Potter twins,you and your brother would do well in Slytherin,"I started chanting not Slytherin under my breath,"Not Slytherin eh?You have a great mind,but plenty of courage,best be GRYFFINDOR!"I sighed in relief.

"Harry Potter,"The cheering died me,it took a couple minutes,before shouting,

"GRYFFINDOR!"I smiled and clapped as Fred and George chanted,

"We got the Potter' got the Potters,"Harry came to sit next to me.

"Well glad,that is over eh Harry?"I nodded.A man,I recognized as Albus Dumbledore,from the Chocolate Frogs,stepped up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!Or to some welcome we begin our feast,I have a couple announcements to always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all a fallow up this year the left corridor,on the third floor,is out of bound to all who wishes not to die the most painful death,"he pause and me and Harry looked at each other with Dumbledore continued."There has been a change of staff this me introduce Professor Quirrell,who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark luck, lets have our feast!" Food appeared,on the empty dishes in front of went to go grab a chicken leg,and a ghost head appeared.

"Hello,and welcome to Gryffindor!"The ghost spoke up.

"Hello Sir Nicholas was your summer?"

"Once again,my request for the Headless Hunt has been denied,"Sir Nicholas said.

"I know you!You're Nearly Headless Nick!"Ron exclaimed.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas,"

"Nearly headless?How can someone be nearly headless?"Hermione asked.

"Like this,"Sir Nicholas said before flipping his head to one was hanging on by one look utterly disgusted which made Harry and I, long,we were off to bed.

**Hello my friends!So while writing the ending of this chapter I ended up listening to Michael Jackson on this authors note was on the 4th Sorting Hat's song took up most the pages in this I should have on up tomorrow night but I don't have a good night!**

**Reveiw!**


	11. First Days and Letters to Sirius

**Hello my friends!So chapter 10 was supposed to uploaded on a Thursday…..Not a just took me a long time to edit chapter it is now day one at Hogwarts and it will be told in Bella's and Harry will have the same classes.I am not sure,what the exact schedual was,but in here their first class is get to see Alice fun right?Oh The letters to Sirius and from Sirius,will be in anywho one the the chapter.**

Chapter 11-First days and letters to Sirius Bella's POV

I slept well for the most part.I was the first one up,in the girls dormitory, I woke up,everyone else was still in bed.I decided I would pass the time away by writing to Sirius.

**Dear Sirius,**

**Both Harry and I,were sorted into Gryffindor!I was the first one up,and I am just passing time,while waiting for the other Gryffindors to wake are you?And Remus to?How is Kreacher?It's diffrent not cooking,and having Kreacher there to help first class is Potions with Professor looks a lot older,than you,Alice,and he your Potions Master when you were at Hogwarts?Got to go,I think I hear the others coming.**

**I will right soon,**

**Bella**

I stuck my letter,into an envelope,and decided to go to the Owlery,before breakfast.I was almost to the portrait hole,when I heard Harry's voice behind me.

"Bella?It's not time for breakfast are you going?"

"To send my letter to to come with?"I asked he put on his shoes,he was already fully dressed in his school uniform,as was I,and we went into the portrait saw some people,coming down before The Fat Lady swung the hole decided to walk quickly,since we were running low on time.

When we reached the Great Hall for breakfast,we could see Alice sitting at the staff table,talking to Professor a piece of parchment between eyes flicked up to us,and she smiled back and took a seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"Where have you two been?"Hermione asked rather rudely.

"Sending a letter to our godfather,if you must know everything about mine and my brothers personal life,"I and Harry snickered at Hermione's shocked look.I moved me,and my school bag from next to Hermione,to next to Harry.

When we arrived at the,Hogwarts Dungeons,for Potions,Professor Snape opened the door to let us eyes,lingered on me as I walked all sat down,me and Harry next to each got out everything we would need out.

"Wands will be no foolish wand waving,in my class,"Professor Snape said.I looked up in time to see Alice sit in a chair,in front of the Professor's waved at Harry and I.I leaned over to me.

"I wonder why she is helping him...according to Percy normally,there is not more one teacher per class," Harry said.I shrugged.

"I don't know Harry..." Harry and I hadn't noticed that Professor Snape started talking until his voice raised.

"Ah,Mr and Miss. newest me ,since you were the one talking,What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked me.I remembered this from the Potions Book.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death.,"I answered.  
>"Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"<p>

"The stomach of a goat."

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"There isn't one,"I looked at me before turning away.

"Well,Isabella Potter,10 points will be taking from Gryffindor,from both you and your brother,for talking in my class."I looked at Alice with looked at me,apologetically,as Snape sat stood up,and walked to me.

"I'll talk to Professor Snape,Draco Malfoy was talking as well,"Alice whispered in my ear.I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Alice."

When I got to Transfiguration, Professor Mcgonagall, called Harry and I,to her desk.

"Mr and ,20 points,from Gryffindor on your first day?Professor Brandon told me,she would try to reason with Professor Snape,but next time,please pay sit." Harry and I,sat in the front of the room.

"Good morning class,"She said.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall,"the class muttered.

"Now, today we will be writing down the notes. Tomorrow we will turn a match into a needle. Now you must know,Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been copying the notes that is on the board now," She told us.

When class was over, Harry and I, waited for Ron before heading to Charms. This was one of the things I was most eager to could be useful in the we walked in,we were greeted by Professor Flitwick at the door.

"Welcome Mr. and , and " Professor Flitwick squeaked.I smiled at him before walking into the room.I could see,that we were the last ones to come in.

"Welcome to Charms. Today we will be taking notes that are on the have from now to the end of class," Professor Flitwick squeaked.I noticed that he was standing on a pile of books.I started taking notes,and I finished when there was five minutes left of class..I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Potter?"

"I have finished sir," I came to my table.I handed him my notes.

"Excellent up your stuff and sit is almost over,"He squeaked.I I packed up, class only had a minute left. Professor Flitwick told the class to pack up,and then we could leave.

After lunch our last class was Flying 101.

"Welcome to your flying I want you to stand beside you broom and say, 'Up' ,"Madam Hooch and I succeeded everyone had their taught us how to mount them. Neville not wanting to be left behind,went before Madam Hooch blew the though he tried,to get back on the ground he couldn't get the broom to go back down.

"Neville,Come back!"Harry yelled I elbowed Hooch was yelling instructions to Neville as to how to get back on the went towards the building and hit fell of his broom and landed rather hard on his Hooch ran over to him and we heard her muttering to Neville.

"Ah,yep a broken wrist," then she turned on the rest of us."Wait here while I take to the hospital I find one broom off the ground you will be expelled before you can say Quidditch,"she told stepped to where Neville was before he started picked up Neville's Remembrall that he had gotten from his grandmother that morning.

"Maybe if he had given this thing a squeeze,maybe he would of fallen on his fat arse,"he said,chuckling.

"Give it here Malfoy!"Harry stopped laughing.

"No,I think I will leave it somewhere for Longbottom to the roof perhaps,"He said mounting his broom and floating up to the and Harry looked at each other,before mounting our brooms grabbed my arm.

"Harry,Bella now way!You heard what Madam Hooch said,"Hermione said.I shrugged he up,and started to rise in the did floated up to below Draco,just and time to watch him drop it,I went out a little ways from Harry as he caught threw it to me,and I caught both went back to the was already down there as Harry and I got off of our brooms we saw Professer McGonaglle came out.

"Potters!Come with me!"she said.I knew we were done at Hogwarts.

**Hello my lovely readers.I know,I know,this was supposed to be up on Saturday,but it took forever to next chapter will be all about as to what position you think Bella will be on the Gryffindor Quiddich team.**


	12. Quidditch Practice

**So I got no reviews not at this point anyways,so I decided to go ahead and start writing Chapter ya like it.**

Chapter 12 Quidditch practice Bella POV

We followed Professor McGonagall,until we came to an abrupt McGonagall stepped into a door and began to speak.

"Professor,do you mind if I barrow Wood,for a moment?"Me and Harry looked each other in wood like some kind of torture method?When the Professor came back,she came with a boy,not anything tortuous.

"Wood,I think I found you a new Chaser,and Seeker,"she boy looked at me and Harry.

"Have you ever played Quidditch?"he asked nodded.

"I played as played as Chaser,"Harry told grinned.

"Well I still think they could use training,Oliver,whether they have played or not,"She said

"Ok,hows tonight at 6:00?"Oliver asked Harry and both he started talking agian."Great,should I get the rest of the team together,Profesor McGonagall?"he asked shook her head.

"Just you three today."

"Well they are going to need decent brooms,"Oliver said.

"You could send a letter to Sirius…..he might be able to send us our brooms,"Harry said.

"I will talk to Professor Dumbledore about contacting ,until then they can use a spare broom for practice.I shall go talk to Professor Dumbledore,while I have a free back to class all of you,"Professor McGonagall and I walked back to where class was held and waited to tell Ron.

"So you guys are going to play Quidditch?"Ron asked.I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Potters!"Draco exclaimed.I turned around and started walking spoke again once he knew I was listening. "How long until you are on the train back home?"he asked me.

"We aren't going are staying at Hogwarts,"I said smiling at stopped dead in his tracks and I turned around to find Harry and Ron came running down the hall.

"When are you guys leaving?"She asked me.

"At the end of the year,like the rest of you,"I told her before Harry,Ron and I headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room,to start on homework.

"Password."

"Caput Draconis,"I said portiat hole swung Comman Room,Neville stood with his arm in a sling.

"Hey your wrist?"I asked taking a seat by the fire.

"It's fine.I am sorry you and Harry almost got expelled for me.I got my Remembrall brought it back,"He said.I smiled as I started my homework.

When 5:55 rolled around,Harry and I made our way to the Quidditch pitch.

"Imagine once Sirius finds out we are going to play Quidditch!"Harry told me when we got was no where to be in the distance,we could hear a clock chime five times.I turned and found Oliver coming towards us,with two broom,and behind him was dragging the supply case.

"Hello Harry and Isabella,"Wood said stopping in front of us.

"It's Bella…...not Isabella,"I nodded as Harry said hi.

"So today I think we can start with the Quaffle and Snitch. Ok so Harry keep a close eye on the Snitch,"he and I mounted our handed me the Quaffle and let the Snitch lose before mounting his broom and flying to the goals.

"Ready Harry?"I nodded and we took off.I got closer and closer to Oliver,when I decided to take a turn around him.I scored and quickly dived for the Quaffle. Heading back up I could see Harry,on the other side of the pitch chasing the Snitch.

Oliver and I tried to outwit each other until Harry caught the Snitch,which was just before the sun started to set.

Harry and I started walking back to the Common Room,and about halfway there we ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Ah,Potters,exactly who I was looking Dumbledore has agreed to bringing your broomsticks to Potter,this came for you,it was dropped off to me…..Heavens knows why,"She said handing me the letter.I recognized Sirius's McGonagall,walked away,and Harry and I continued to the Common Room.I opened my letter of the way up.

**Bella,**

**How did you know Potions was your first class .McGonagall does not give out schedule until breakfast,and you clearly mentioned you were the only one on making it into Gryffindor. Remus and I are doing fine,As for Kreacher,he spends most of his time in your room.I am trying not to be so harsh on him,like you asked but he only seems to want to listen to 'Professor Snape' do you mean Severus Snape?He was most definitely not my Potions went to school with Remus,your dad,and didn't like him very was obsessed with Defense Against the Dark Arts when we were kids,and he still very well might be you you at Christmas.**

**Sirius**

I wonder why he told us to be we got into Common Room,Ron was waiting for us.

"How was Quidditch practice?"

"Good.I'm going to bed,"I said,yawning and walking up the stairs and crawling into bed.

**Author's Note:Ok so I am going to try and update,a lot more now that I am on Christmas we know Bella is Chaser.**

**Review.**


	13. Meeting the Quidditch Team

** this morning I was looking at my Traffic Graph for this story it is nice to know I have people reading from where some of my family is like Germany,****Ireland****, and Italy.I have a lot of other many are the three that came across my there are readers from places I want to go like Bulgaria,the UK,Spain,and thank you to all of thoose who read.I also want to thank all of those who review.**

Chapter 13 Meeting the Quidditch Team Harry's POV

The week went by,and on Thursday,Wood told Bella and I that we could meet the rest of the team on Saturday when our first team practice was Saturday morning came,Bella and I woke up Dumbledore had contacted Sirius,and asked to bring our agreed and came last night,so Bella and I both had our Nimbus 2000's for practice this told us he was so proud that we made the team 1st told us that our father had been Chaser,and he was Seeker.I had completely forgotten,because he told us Ron,Bella,and I walked down to breakfast,we noticed that Hermione Granger was glaring at us.

"I honestly don't understand what her problem is,"Ron said.

"I do.I heard her talking to Lavender Brown,on Tuesday thinks we should of gotten thinks that expulsion,should go for Ron not stopping us,"Bella told glared right back at Hermione which made her look and George came and sat across from Bella,Ron,and I.

"So,Wood told us,about you two making the team,"Fred started.

"Seeker and for two first years,"George finished.

" tells us,"Bella started.

"That you two goofs are Beaters on the team,"I groaned.

"Come on,we already have Fred and George finishing each others 't you to start,"Ron sets of twins started laughing.

When it was time for practice,Bella,George,Fred,and I made our way to the Quidditch pitch,finding everyone else already there.

"About time you four got and Harry meet Katie Bell,and Angelina must already know Fred and George,"Oliver said.

"Hi,nice to meet you,"Bella said.I smiled and waved.

"Ok lets get ,Katie and Angelina are the other two Chasers,"Wood said Bella all took started with the stayed below to let out the Bludger,and Snitch before taking position threw the Quaffle to Bella,who caught it ducked down underneath, Oliver and caught the Quaffle behind the post,and out of the corner of my eye,I saw a Bludger heading in my direction.I moved out the way as George hit it away.I saw something small and gold near George's ear then.I dived towards the Snitch and when I was just about to grab it it moved away. I saw it near Angelina,and moved again it had just made a score,and threw the Quaffle to Katie.I saw the Snitch beside Bella and zoomed towards stayed in place and when I got to it,I loosened my grip on my broom,and held on with one hand.I grabbed the Snich and held it up to Oliver so he could see I had gave me a thumbs up and blew a all landed our brooms,Bella was the closest to me.

"Great job this was an actual game we would have 60 points without the Snitch and 210 with the made half of the points McGonagall has a good eye for Quidditch player,"Oliver all went to clean up and then head back to Common Room until dinner.

When we got back to Common Room,Ron was waiting for us in a chair by the fire.

"Hiya Ron,"Bella said sitting in a chair,leaving one in the middle.

"Hey guys how was Quidditch?"

"Great,Bella scored about half of the points with out the Snitch."

"Not about half, exactly,"Bella grinned at Bella and I.

I am so sorry!I am really sick and I have been busy.I will try to get another chapter up tonight.

Review!


	14. Halloween

Hi!So I am trying to finish this chapter today(December 29,2014) but I make no guarantees.I am most definitely going to put a link,to my YouTube channel on my page so if any of you are interested,definitely go check it out.I so far have 3 subscribers.I hope to see you there.I know that the people in Harry Potter are British,but I am from America so I will do my best. Also I changed dates and Draco never challenged Harry to a duel in this story.

Chapter 14 - Halloween Bella's POV

Time passed and before we knew it we had spent a month at was now Halloween...My least favorite day,since it was the day Mum and Dad I still managed to be and I,woke up early and did the rest of the homework we hadn't finished last it was a Saturday we had our day still had no clue what we would had all our homework finished,and it was raining so we couldn't practice Ron finally came down,we decided we would still wasn't done with his homework,so Harry and I helped him,then we all went down to the library.

"What exactly are we studying,Bella?"Ron asked when we got in the library.

" a bit of light reading on it,and maybe you two wouldn't be so bad at it,"I said.I pulled a couple Transfiguration books off the shelf and we sat down at a table.

"This is light reading?It's like 400 pages!"Ron said.I shook my head.

"No,actually it is 350,"I said.

"And you know that how?"Harry asked.

"Read it me about a might have to check them out...I got to get a Potions book….I am not very good at that,"I said walking to the shelf to find a book on Potions.

"Are you kidding?You're probably better than Hermione in Potions…...and Charms…..and mostly all subjects,"Ron said.I found the book I was looking for and sat back down.I looked behind Harry and Ron,who for a change both had their nose into the book that I picked out for them,and sure enough I saw Hermione was glaring right at me.I quickly looked back down,at my book and began to read.

When I decided I had enough of Hermione glares,Ron,Harry,and I went back to Common Room.

"Almost time for lunch..." I said,looking at the clock.

"How much reading did you get in?" Ron asked opened his book and responded.

"Got to page 175."

"Exactly half,of the job Harry,"I said.

"We should start heading down to the Great Hall," Harry said.I nodded,and headed for the portrait and Ron followed me.

"What 'bout you Bella?"Ron said as we started to walk down the stairs.

"Less than half of my book," I 's face lit up.

"So Harry read more than you!" I shook my head.

"It's a 600 page book.I read up to page only read 175 about you Ron?How far did you get?"

"Got to page 100 in the two hours we were there,"he said we got in the Great Hall,we sat close to Fred and George,who were discussing our previous Quidditch,I don't think they knew that we were there.

"But even if she did practice at home,She's 11,and plays better than Katie and Angelina,"Fred said.

"Maybe she just puts more effort than they do,"I piped and George look at me and Ron was laughing so hard,I thought they were going to fall over. Ron, Harry, and I,all exhausted from our day of studying,grabbed food,and joined Fred and George's conversation about the Quidditch teams and Hogwarts,but slowly progressed to professional Quidditch.

"Who's your favorite team Bella?" Ron asked,surprised I was joining the conversation.

"Bulgaria,the Vratsa Vultures," I and I high fived,after his look of shock heard Hermione scoff,which changed Ron,Harry,and my changed to the bushy haired witch a few people away.

"No wonder she has no friends, she's always too busy looking her nose into other people's businesses,"Ron said.I looked back at Hermione, Harry eyes were filling up with tears.

"I think she heard you,"I shrugged and continued eating.

After lunch Harry,Ron, and I went back to Common Room,to continue had been a few minutes and I started feeling someone breathe down my neck.I replaced my bookmark stood up, and came face to face with Percy Weasley.

"Isabella,can I talk to you for a moment," he asked.I nodded and followed started to talk again."How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get Ronald to do you do it?"

"Told them, it would make their grades in Transfiguration higher, and they might actually be good at it." I said shrugging.

"Just wait till I owl got Ronald to not only read but to study!" He said, running up the stairs.I walked back over to my seat in front of the fireplace.

"What did Percy want?"Ron asked.

"To know how I got you too study,"I answered opening my book.

Hours past, and the three of us, headed down to the Great Hall, for the Halloween we say at Gryffindor table,Hermione wasn't stood.

Dig in!"

I took only a bit of mashed potatoes,and a few pieces of and Harry's plate was filled,and there was no empty spaces.I looked to where Hermione,usually sits,and I didn't see her.I slid down the bench to Parvati Patil.

"Have you seen Hermione?"I asked her.

"She has been in the bathroom crying since after said to me and Lavender that Ron Weasley upset she didn't have any friends,"She told me.

"Thanks,Parvati,"I said and slid back down the bench.

"Harry,Ron,did you know Hermione has been crying since after lunch?"I Ron or Harry had the chance to answer,Professor Quirrell came running in screaming,

"Troll! — in the dungeons! — Troll in the dungeons! — thought you ought to know." he then Great Hall went into a frenzy,before we all heard Dumbledore.

"Silence!"He exclaimed,and started talking once we were all seated."Prefects lead your houses back to Common Room,and all staff report to the Dungeons,"he said. Gryffindor were the first ones ,Harry and I,in the back.

"We better go warn Hermione!"I said.I felt someone's eyes on us as we snuck away,to the girls bathroom.

We were rounding the corner,when we saw the troll,entering the girls bathroom,a scream following soon started running we got to the bathroom,Hermione was underneath the sink.

"Studify!"Me,Harry,and Ron hit the troll's leg,he turned from Hermione to the three of us,remebering the spell we had leaned in Charms,the day before,the Levitation Charm,and I used it to take the troll's club and hit him in the back of the head in about that time Professor McGonagall,Professor Snape,and Professor Flitwick came into the girls bathroom.

"Would anyone care to explain what happened?"Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well,I thought I could take on the troll,so I snuck away,and I saw it come in ,Ron,and Bella,must have saw me sneak away,and followed 's a good thing they they didn't I would probably be dead,"Hermione lied.

"Well that was very dangurus of you Miss. Granger,5 points from Gryffindor. As for you three,Gryffindor earns 10 points each,for dumb you four get back to your Common Room,"she said. Hermione,Harry,Ron,and I squeezed through the teachers,and made our way to Gryffindor were half way up,when we felt the stairs lurch,underneath us.

"Crap!Remember they told us the stairs change!"Hermione told they finally stopped,Harry spoke up.

"Lets go before the stairs change again." we ran up the rest of the up the stairs me and Harry leading the way.I heard Ron's voice once I realized where we were.

"Does anyone get the feeling we are not supposed to be here?"He asked.

"We're not this is the third floor! It's forbidden!"I heard Peeves the Portaligiest behind us.

"Is the Ickle Firsties in a forbidden place?"He teased.

"Not now Peeves,we don't have time for this,"I saw Mrs Norris, 's cat.

"Hurry Bell,that's Filch's cat,"Harry decided to go into the first door,we saw.I jiggled the was locked.I reached in my robe for my wand,but once I grabbed it Hermione shoved me.

"Oh move over!" she said as I unlocked the door and her and Ron ran helped me up,and we ran into the door,and Harry closed the door behind him.

We saw 's lantern light,come closer to the door,we were hiding in.

"Who's here?"We heard Filch ask the saw the lantern light fade away,I leaned my back against the door,the sight I saw next was completely unexpected.I felt the color drain from my face.

"Harry,look behind you.."I turned slowly,so did Ron and Hermione. The three headed dog,was growling,drool beginning to drip down it's face.I quickly looked under the door to see if 's light was gone,I opened the door,and we all ran to Gryffindor Tower without thinking twice.

**Hey guys!I am sorry that it is now January 2,but just think,a new chapter for a new year! And this took four pages,so I hope you like it.**


	15. Hagrid's Hut

Hey guys, so I have this worked out,I am going to try and get at least 2 chapters up per that leads up to about 8 chapters per month.I might upload Mondays and Thursdays but I am not sure.I am for sure that,I am going to have at least 1 chapter up a at points I will not be able to upload on most Saturdays.I can write just not same with my YouTube channel.I hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 15 Bella's POV

Harry and Ron,seemed to be friends with Hermione,but I refused,to be.I understand we could of gotten caught,but still she didn't have to shove was 4:30 in the morning,and I couldn't sleep,every time I went to sleep,I dreamed of the three headed dog.I went down to Common Room,to write a letter,to Sirius.

Dear Sirius,

Things at Hogwarts seem to be getting and Ron made friends with someone who shoved me,which will be a part of the night,someone let a troll a girl named Hermione Granger, was in the bathroom when we were dismissed to Common Room,Ron,Harry,and I went to go warn the troll went into the bathroom Hermione was we went in,but the troll had her under the Harry,Ron,and I, tried to get the troll away from when we succeed,and knocked it out, , ,and came in, took 5 points from Gryffindor,but gave Harry,Ron and I 10 point once they told us to go to Gryffindor tower,we were about half way up, and the staircase instead of getting to Gryffindor Tower,we ended up on the third floor,which I don't know if it was when you were at Hogwarts,but it is forbidden. We saw 's cat,and panicked,so when I reached for my wand,to unlock a door,Hermione shoved me,since she already had her wand,and unlocked the she didn't even say she was sorry!I refuse to be friends with her until she does so and means once Harry helped me up and we were all inside I was the only one facing away from the door,and I saw a three headed dog!Now I can barely sleep without dreaming of it,I am scared to tell Professor Dumbledore,because I don't want to get expelled,but I can not keep it in...What should I do?

Love,

Bella.

I seeled the peice of parchment into and envolope and looked at the was 5:30 so I decided I would go get dressed for my Sunday.I was going to let Harry and Ron hang out with Hermione,and I was going to study.

Once I was dressed for the day,I went back down to Common Room,to read the book I cheked out yesterday.I was about thirty pages to the chapter was based about the Wolfsbane I considered,talking to Sirius,for said that it could make the werewolf,more human,and make the transfirmation less painful.

I heard thumping down the stairs,and Parvati Patil came and sat next to me.I figured this would be my chance,to separate from Hermione.

"Parvati,do you mind if I sit with you at breakfast?"I looked at me startled.

'Sure!But don't you normally sit with your brother?" she asked.I knew she was bound to ask.

"Yea,but I figured I would make new friends….give him some space,"I said she made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Do you mind if we stop at the Owlery on the way?" she asked me,and continued talking."I need to send a letter to my family," she finished.

"No problem,I need to send a letter to my godfather,so we can go at anytime,"I smiled at me and I smiled looked at the clock,and it was 6:00,we decided to go ahead to the Owlery.I started a conversation.

"So,how are you liking Hogwarts?"I asked.

"It's….. with the ghosts...except Nearly Headless Nick...it is kind of disturbing when you are trying to eat and his head come off,"she said,shuddering.

"Do you have any siblings?"I nodded.

"A twin sister. is in Ravenclaw. Haven't you seen her?"she asked as we were walking up the stairs to the Owlery.

"I might of and thought she was you,"I we were inside the Owlery,I found Lily,and gave her my letter.

"Give this to for a response,"I hooted,and set off.I saw Hedwig,next to Parvati.I walked over to her,and she nibbled on my finger.

"Is that your owl?" Parvati asked.I shook my head.

"This is Harry's owl, owl is also a Snowy Owl,but her name is Lily,"I nodded and her owl set off.

We didn't talk until we were in the Great Hall,and sitting,with Lavender tapped my shoulder and pointed at Ravenclaw table.

"That is Padma,"she said.I nodded my head and began sipping on my orange juice.I looked down the table to see Harry,Ron,and Hermione staring at owls began to swarm the Great Hall,as they did often.I was surprised to see a school owl,come towards barn owl dropped a letter in front of me.I opened it up and I read the sloppy handwriting of Hagrid.

I seeled the peice of parchment into and envolope and looked at the was 5:30 so I decided I would go get dressed for my Sunday.I was going to let Harry and Ron hang out with Hermione,and I was going to study.

Once I was dressed for the day,I went back down to Common Room,to read the book I cheked out yesterday.I was about thirty pages to the chapter was based about the Wolfsbane I considered,talking to Sirius,for said that it could make the werewolf,more human,and make the transfirmation less painful.

I heard thumping down the stairs,and Parvati Patil came and sat next to me.I figured this would be my chance,to separate from Hermione.

"Parvati,do you mind if I sit with you at breakfast?"I looked at me startled.

'Sure!But don't you normally sit with your brother?" she asked.I knew she was bound to ask.

"Yea,but I figured I would make new friends….give him some space,"I said she made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Do you mind if we stop at the Owlery on the way?" she asked me,and continued talking."I need to send a letter to my family," she finished.

"No problem,I need to send a letter to my godfather,so we can go at anytime,"I smiled at me and I smiled looked at the clock,and it was 6:00,we decided to go ahead to the Owlery.I started a conversation.

"So,how are you liking Hogwarts?"I asked.

"It's….. with the ghosts...except Nearly Headless Nick...it is kind of disturbing when you are trying to eat and his head come off,"she said,shuddering.

"Do you have any siblings?"I nodded.

"A twin .She is in 't you seen her?"she asked as we were walking up the stairs to the Owlery.

"I might of and thought she was you,"I we were inside the Owlery,I found Lily,and gave her my letter.

"Give this to for a response,"I hooted,and set off.I saw Hedwig,next to Parvati.I walked over to her,and she nibbled on my finger.

"Is that your owl?" Parvati asked.I shook my head.

"This is Harry's owl, owl is also a Snowy Owl,but her name is Lily,"I nodded and her owl set off.

We didn't talk until we were in the Great Hall,and sitting,with Lavender tapped my shoulder and pointed at Ravenclaw table.

"That is Padma,"she said.I nodded my head and began sipping on my orange juice.I looked down the table to see Harry,Ron,and Hermione staring at owls began to swarm the Great Hall,as they did often.I was surprised to see a school owl,come towards barn owl dropped a letter in front of me.I opened it up and I read the sloppy handwriting of Hagrid.

I seeled the peice of parchment into and envolope and looked at the was 5:30 so I decided I would go get dressed for my Sunday.I was going to let Harry and Ron hang out with Hermione,and I was going to study.

Once I was dressed for the day,I went back down to Common Room,to read the book I cheked out yesterday.I was about thirty pages to the chapter was based about the Wolfsbane I considered,talking to Sirius,for said that it could make the werewolf,more human,and make the transfirmation less painful.

I heard thumping down the stairs,and Parvati Patil came and sat next to me.I figured this would be my chance,to separate from Hermione.

"Parvati,do you mind if I sit with you at breakfast?"I looked at me startled.

'Sure!But don't you normally sit with your brother?" she asked.I knew she was bound to ask.

"Yea,but I figured I would make new friends….give him some space,"I said she made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Do you mind if we stop at the Owlery on the way?" she asked me,and continued talking."I need to send a letter to my family," she finished.

"No problem,I need to send a letter to my godfather,so we can go at anytime,"I smiled at me and I smiled looked at the clock,and it was 6:00,we decided to go ahead to the Owlery.I started a conversation.

"So,how are you liking Hogwarts?"I asked.

"It's….. with the ghosts...except Nearly Headless Nick...it is kind of disturbing when you are trying to eat and his head come off,"she said,shuddering.

"Do you have any siblings?"I nodded.

"A twin .She is in 't you seen her?"she asked as we were walking up the stairs to the Owlery.

"I might of and thought she was you,"I we were inside the Owlery,I found Lily,and gave her my letter.

"Give this to for a response,"I hooted,and set off.I saw Hedwig,next to Parvati.I walked over to her,and she nibbled on my finger.

"Is that your owl?" Parvati asked.I shook my head.

"This is Harry's owl, owl is also a Snowy Owl,but her name is Lily,"I nodded and her owl set off.

We didn't talk until we were in the Great Hall,and sitting,with Lavender tapped my shoulder and pointed at Ravenclaw table.

"That is Padma,"she said.I nodded my head and began sipping on my orange juice.I looked down the table to see Harry,Ron,and Hermione staring at owls began to swarm the Great Hall,as they did often.I was surprised to see a school owl,come towards barn owl dropped a letter in front of me.I opened it up and I read the sloppy handwriting of Hagrid.

Dear Bella,

After lunch,how about you come to my hut for a cup of tea.I will meet you at the Entrance Hall.

Hagrid

I looked up at the staff table to see Hagrid smiling at me,I smiled back and nodded.I went back to my meal and Lavender Brown was looking at me.

"Who is that from?"Parvati asked.

"Hagrid,the gameskeeper,and a friend of my family,wanna come with me?"I shook her head,and I shrugged.I didn't talk for the rest of breakfast but,I did,switch places with Parvati,so she could chat with put me closer to Harry but I didn't look his way.

When breakfast I headed to the library,to turn in my book.I brought my notebooks from Remus,Alice,and I got to the library,to turn in my books,I decided to ask Madame Pince if my parents were in here.

"Madame Pince?"I looked up from her book.

"What can I do for you,dear?"she whispered.

"I have a question,"I nodded her head for me to continue."My parents….were they in here a lot?"I sighed.

"Your mom spent most of her time here studying,much as you do father...he came in here to chase your mother,"She said,beginning to check in my book.

"Thank you mam'," I said and continued to my table.I pulled out my notebook,which already had mainly everything that has happened to me in the past 2 months.I wrote down my conversation with Madame Pince,and began to look for a book.I began to hear whispers from the isle next to me.

"I don't know why but she has been avoiding me...Hermione I don't know why….She didn't sit with us...She didn't talk to me in Common Room,and I am not sure she even saw me.I think this has something to do with you shoving her last night,when we were trying to get away from Filch,"Harry seemed to be right infront of were I was.I went back to trying to find the book I was trying to was a book on the Wolfsbane I couldn't find it I decided to go ask Madame Pince.I was almost to her desk when I heard Ron's voice.

"Harry!Look!"

I ignored his whisper calls and continued to Madame saw me coming and she was ready to answer my question.

" ,what can I do for you?"she asked,smiling.

"I am looking for a book,with information on the Wolfsbane Potion,"I said.

"Ah...That is in the restricted section….even just the book with this to your Head Of House,and bring it back to me,and then I will check it out to you,"she said,giving me a slip.I smiled and thanked her and set out to find Professor McGonagall. I was in front of the Transfiguration classroom when I heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

" ,just the person I was looking for,please come in,"she said gesturing to the Transfiguration classroom.I stepped in and followed her to her desk.

"Professor McGonagall,can you sign this?" I asked,handing her the slip,she took a minute the sat it aside.

"In a .Potter,your brother stopped me in the hall,a couple minutes ago….he seemed .Granger told me you have been avoiding your brother,and she feels as if it is her asked me to talk to you,see if I can get reasoning for this out of you,"she said.

"I am not avoiding him.I am letting his spend time with his friends,without me pushing him to study Transfiguration,"I said,honestly.

"Well,I think and ,would feel more comfortable,if you were with them...it's a nice thought,and even getting them to study,they are not only your friends, ,but your family,"she said handing me my signed slip.I thanked her,and she smiled at me,and started to talk." ,I was told you don't like to speak of your parents,but I must say,you remind me so much of your mother.I knew she was going to be the best witch,after her first day at Hogwarts.I have the same thought about you,"she said,as I was about to walk out the door.I stopped.

"Professor,before I started Hogwarts,whenever I went out with Sirius and Remus,someone would stop us,just to tell us that.I didn't know whether to believe them or not,because of Harry and I not knowing our parents,but now I know,from the description,that Remus,Sirius,and Alice gave me in a little notebook filled with memories,but somehow I feel,I am going to disappoint you all….somehow," I said before heading back down to the library.

When I got to the library,Madame Pince was waiting for me.

"Ah ,here you are," she said handing me the book.I looked at the clock while putting the book in my bag,it was 11:56.

"Thanks Madame to lunch,"I said.

I rushed lunch,getting there at exactly 12:00.I saw Harry,Ron,and Hermione sit down,nearest to the staff table.I ran over and sat down next to Harry.

"Hey Bella.I am really sorry about last night.I didn't mean to make you fall,I thought about it last night,and I could of broken your wand...can we try and be friends?Ron and Harry are going to Hagrid's hut again,and invited me to in Harry's letter you might be coming for the first you?" Hermione asked.

"I guess we can try to be ,I am going to Hagrid's,and what do you mean again?"I asked looking at Harry.

"Remember that week when you would do nothing but study,because you were scared you were going to fail...well Hagrid invited us down,to his saw you weren't with us,a lot so he asked if we wanted to go down to keep us company,until you were done studying,"Harry said.I nodded.

"Well while we are down there,I am going to ask Hagrid about that three headed dog.I couldn't sleep last night,when I did I dreamed about the thing,"I nodded.

"So what did Madame Pince give you?I saw you holding a piece of paper,when you left the library," Hermione said.

"A slip to get a book from the restricted of which,Harry,I was not avoiding you.I was letting you spend time with your friends,without me only did you stick Professor McGonagall on me,but I heard your conversation with Hermione,"I raised his eyebrows.

After lunch,the four of us,headed to the Entrance Hall,to meet promised he was waiting for us.

"Bella,it's nice teh see yeh not stud'n fer a change.I don't think I seen someone study as much as yeh since yer mom was at Hogwarts,"Hagrid said smiling at me.

"Hermione and Bella are probably tied on studying too much,"Harry all laughed and started heading down.

"Oh Bella,Hermione,I should warn you about Hagrid's dog Fang,he might bark when you two first get there,"Harry said.

Once we go to Hagrids,and got past Fang we all sat down and Hagrid made us a cup of Chinese Tea.

"Hagrid,can I ask you about something?"I asked as he gave me my tea.

"Why is there a Three-Headed dog,in Hogwarts,and why is it on a trap door?"I asked.

"Who told yeh about Fluffy?"He asked.

"No had an encounter with…...Fluffy,last night accually.I already told Sirius,we were heading back to Gryffindor tower after saving Hermione from the staircase changed and we ended up on the third Norris came so we knew wouldn't be to far we went to the first door we we had to unlock it,but now everytime I go to sleep I dream about Fluffy...and theese dreams they make him not see as….Fluffy,"I said explaining.

"How can you name him Fluffy!"Ron exclaimed.I thumped him on the back of the head.

"Well Bella,yeh four don' need to be meddling in things like Fluffy is hiding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel…..oops said too much,"Hagrid said.

"Who is Nicholas Flamel?"Hermione asked.

"I done told yeh not to be meddling in things that don' need yeh meddling in,"Hagrid said.

This is where the search for what Fluffy is we needed was to find out who Nicholas Flamel.

Hey guys,It is now 2:14am where I live and I have still yet to edit.….be glad I love you guys.I hoped you liked the chapter!

Review!


	16. Coming Home For Christmas

**Hey guys!Here is Chapter 17.**

Chapter 17 Heading home for Christmas Harry's POV

Ron, was coming home with Bella and I,for Christmas. Sirius and Bella had discussed it when the Weasley's owled saying that they were going to Romania,to see Ron's brother,Bill. Fred,George,and Percy decided to stay at we were on the train Hermione,Ron,Bella,and I shared a compartment,discussing how we were going to find anything out about Nicholas Flamel.  
>"Sirius is taking us to Diagon Alley tomorrow,we could look and see if they have anything in Flourish and Blotts," Bella said.<br>"We can talk to Sirius and your parents and we can meet up at Gringotts,"I said to Hermione.  
>"Sounds good,I need more ink,and Potions ingredients. We can get Christmas gifts,and more supplies," Hermione said.<br>"Bella, did Sirius give you a time as to when we were going to be there?" I asked her. She shook her head.  
>"No, but the Grangers will be at the train station,to pick up Hermione,so Sirius could talk to them there. So Hermione, how much of homework do you think you are going to get done tonight?" Bella asked.<br>"Maybe about half of it. Be sure they," she said pointing at Ron and I "get theirs done. Their Transfiguration essay should be checked over. You could do it easily," Hermione said,to Bella like we weren't there.

About five minutes later the trolley came by.  
>"Anything from the trolley dears?" the witch asked. Bella and I promised Ron and Hermione we would get a couple things for them.<br>"8 Chocolate Frogs,4 packs of Bertie Botts Every Flavored beans,4 Pumpkin Pastries,and 4 packs of Droobles," I said. Bella and I gave her the right amount of money (3 Sickles and 4 Knuts) and went back to our seats,and began handing out the snacks.  
>"We got two packs of Chocolate Frogs, for each of us. Then we each get one of these,"Bella said,handing everything out.<br>"Why two packs of Chocolate Frogs,and one of everything else?" Hermione asked.  
>"Because,in every pack there is a card,with a famous witch or wizard. If we are lucky, we might get Nicholas Flamel," Bella said.<br>"If one do get him, can we still get the book,to find out a little bit more about Flamel?" Hermione asked. Bella nodded,and began to open a Chocolate Frog. We all opened one then started to call out who we got.  
>"Merlin."<br>"Merlin."  
>"Merlin."<br>"Dumbledore,and look who is in the information," Bella said,handing the card to Hermione.  
>The girls jumped up.<p>

"I told you he could of been on a Chocolate Frog card!" Hermione said.

"We now know that we can go and get a book, on says he's an alchemists,so we can get a book on Famous Alchemists," Bella sat back down,still chatting about their hopefully trip,to Diagon Alley.

"Woman," Ron said. I smiled and closed my eyes for a small nap.

When we got to Kings Cross,the first person we saw was and Hermione was already walking out the compartment when the train came to a full stop.

When Ron and I,got off the train we could see Bella and Hermione talking to Sirius.

" Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow,we need more school supplies,I am almost out of parchment, and I'll need a new notebook, plus Hermione and I need more books," she said.

"We will talk to Hermione's parents, and see if she can stay the night, and bring her home after we go to Diagon Alley. We can go talk to them after we find Harry and Ron,"Sirius said. Ron and I walked up behind Bella and Hermione.

"Speaking of the devils," Bella said.

When we found Mr and Mrs. Granger, Hermione and Sirius walked up to them. Bella,Ron,and I stayed a bit behind, but close enough to hear Sirius talking to them.

"Hi,I am Sirius Black, Hermione hear, and my goddaughter, Bella, say they are low on school supplies and reading supply, Bella was wondering if Hermione could stay overnight, and we would bring her back after returning from Diagon Alley," Sirius said.

"I don't see why not. Hermione has mentioned Bella and Harry. She says in your world they are famous. It would be interesting to meet them tomorrow," said.

**This is the most hardest POV to right.A small announcement, I may only be able to upload on Saturdays. Sorry.**

**Review!**


	17. Getting Ready For Diagon Alley

**I am deeply sorry about the chapter mix is chapter 17.**

Chapter 17- Getting Ready for Diagon Alley Bella's POV

The time flew by when Harry,Ron, Hermione, and I got back to number 12 quickly, that night fell, and soon we were all asleep.

Just as quickly, day came and I was up at my normal 5:30, and went to my closet to put on the clothes, I had picked out last night. They were a sparkly golden shirt,blue jeans, and my flat heeled black ankle boots. I always wore my mom's necklace, that I got for my birthday. I also wore my black onyx ring.

When I exited my closet, Hermione was sitting in the rocking chair beside my bed,still in her pajames.

"Nice ring," she said,glancing at it. I smiled and thanked that moment Kreacher popped in.

"Mistress Bella,Master Sirius says breakfast is ready. You and Miss Hermione must come down now. Master Harry, and Mr Ron is already there," Kreacher said quickly. I nodded and started to walk out the room. Hermione by my side.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"A house elf. His name is Kreacher." She nodded and followed me down the staircase.

When we got in the kitchen, Remus and Alice were there.

"Morning Bella, Hermione," Alice said looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Professor Brandon?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"She's a friend of my godfather," I explained. I took my seat next to Harry, Hermione next to me, and Ron, next to Harry.

For breakfast, there was pancakes and sausage. Kreacher, I could hear was running around the kitchen.

"Hermione, if needed, I am sure you and Bella are the same size, you can have a set of clothes that Bella doesn't wear," Sirius said.

"No, it's fine Mr Black. I brought extra clothes, I also have a jacket," she responded. Sirius nodded.

"However," I piped in "I do have some jewelry I don't wear. I don't see a use for them, if I'm not going to wear them."

"Well...I suppose I could, look at them," she said.

After breakfast, Hermione and I, went to Harry, and my room. We entered my closet, and I heard Hermione gasp behind me. I pulled her over to my jewelry table. I opened the top drawer,which I kept the unwanted jewelry. I pulled out a necklace, with the infinity sign on it.

"I do like that," Hermione said. I smiled and handed it to her.

"Now for a ring," I said. I pulled out a matching black onyx ring, to the one I had on. I handed it to her.

"Thanks Bella!" Hermione said. I only smiled.

Hermione went to go get dressed after that. She took about 5 minutes, before she came into my room.

"Bella, do you have any shoes I can use? I left mine at Hogwarts," she said embarrassed. I dragged her to the back of my closet. I looked through my flats, and found two of the same pair. I handed her a pair.

"Keep them. I have two pairs," I told her.

In the end Hermione wore a red tunic top, white jeans, a jean jacket, the flats I gave her, as well as the infinity necklace and the onyx ring.

We went down stairs, where Remus,Alice,Sirius,Harry, and Ron were waiting, by the fireplace. Sirius holding my red cloak.

"Not leaving without this little miss," he said holding it out. I took it and put it on.

"We're going to floo to Diagon Alley. Hermione, we will show you how. Sirius you first," Alice said. Sirius stepped in to the fire,and grabbed some floo powder.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Sirius shouted, before disappearing through the emerald flames.

"Ron, you next," Remus said. Ron stepped forward, nervously.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry, you're up," Alice said ushering him forward.

After Harry, Hermione went.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" She said perfectly, then disappeared in the emerald flames.

"Bella, your turn."

I walked to the fireplace, and stepped inside. I grabbed the floo powder.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" I said throwing the powder down.

I felt like I was being sucked into a tube. A small tube. I could have sworn I was going to be sick.

Eventually, I slid out of the fireplace. Sirius caught me. I could feel the color drain from my face.

"You okay Bella?" Ron asked

"I hate using the Floo Network," I said laughing weakly.

**I am sorry it has been a while...my desktop computer is slow and my laptop broke.**

**Review :)**


	18. Return to Diagon Alley

**I was thinking, I figured out how I am going to do the Floo Network stuff for the Chamber of Secrets, so I got this all worked out.**

Chapter 18 Return to Diagon Alley. Bella POV

After I came from the fireplace, came Alice, then Remus. I looked around. We were all dusty. Alice seemed to notice to.  
>"Scourgify," Alice said, and instantly we became clean.<br>"Do we need to go to Gringotts? I could lend Ron some money and I am sure Bella would give some to Hermione," Harry said. Sirius nodded, and we began to walk to Gringotts.

Once there, the head goblin, looked at us, as if he were expecting us to be there. Once we approached the front desk, Alice spoke to the goblin.  
>"Harry and Isabella Potter would like to make a withdrawal. As well as Remus Lupin, Alice Brandon, and Sirius Black."<br>"And do all 5 people have there key?" The goblin asked. Alice handed him all the keys. The goblin spoke again." Does Harry and Isabella Potter want to make a withdrawal from their separate accounts or shared?"  
>"Separate," Alice spoke.<br>"Come with me."

We went to Sirius's vault first. He was in there for a good 5 minutes before returning. Next was Alice's vault. She didn't take as much time as Sirius did. Next we went to Remus's, like Alice, he didn't take long. After Remus, we went to Harry's vault. He and Ron followed the goblin, and soon came out both with a full small sack of Galleons, Knuts,and Sickles.

Finally we went to my vault. The goblin ushers Hermione and I out of the cart. He unlocked my vault and we stepped into it. I pulled a second sack out my pocket and filled up both, and gave one to Hermione.  
>"Thanks Bella," Hermione said as we got to the cart.<br>"No problem."

When we left Gringotts,we stopped in front of the building.  
>"We have 4 hours before lunch, 5 before we take Hermione home. Alice will go with you four, while Remus and I do Christmas shopping," Sirius said. We all nodded.<br>"We will meet up with you guys in 3 and 1/2 hours," Alice said.

"Where are we going first kids," Alice said, when we walked away.  
>" Scribbulus Writing Implements," I said.<p>

We walked in to the store.  
>"Okay, go look around. I'll come find y'all in a bit. I have to see if they have some thing I need here," Alice said. Hermione and I, walked towards the quills. I saw grabbed 3 regular quills, before moving on to parchment. We both grabbed some then moved on to ink. I saw something that I figured Sirius would love. Which was Color Changing Ink. I got a bottle of that, and two bottles of regular, for school.<br>We went to check out, and found Alice there. She was getting her stuff bagged.  
>"Thanks," she said, and turned around. She spoke again. But this time to us. "Well girls, you look set. Let me go find Harry and Ron. See if there ready," she said walking away.<p>

I sat my stuff on the counter. The clerk put them in the bag, after checking them out.  
>"Three Galleons," he said. I gave him the money and waited for Hermione.<p>

Once we were all out of the store, we went to Flourish and Blotts. Still trying to find something on Nicholas Flamel.

We all looked in different places. Ron and Hermione, looked at one part, and Harry and I on the other.  
>"Bells, do you think we might find something in here?" Harry asked, holding up a book called, Famous Witches and Wizards In Time.<p>

"Let me see," I said taking the book and flipping to the  
>Index. I first looked at the "F's". Under Fa, I found Flamel,Nicholas.<p>

I ran to the isle Ron and Hermione were in.  
>"Harry found a book, with him in it!" I said bouncing over to Hermione. It had a total of 6 pages on him.<p>

We bought the book, and Harry and I each got one for Remus, and I got two for Hermione.

"Where to next?" I asked Alice.  
>"How 'bout the Quidditch store," she said. Ron, Harry and I started bouncing while saying yes. I knew I could get something for Harry and Ron there.<p>

Once in the store we all separated. Hermione and me, and Ron and Harry. I decided to get Harry a snitch, for home, and Ron, a pair of Quidditch gloves for when we played over break.

We finally went to a jewelry vendor, on the south side of Diagon Alley. There,while Alice was looking into the window of the Daily Prophet, I purchased a red tanzanite ring, and a gold cuff bracelet.

"Okay, do we need anything else, before we go meet the boys?" Alice asked. I shook my head, as did everyone had already got Potions ingredients.  
>"Okay, well we still have an hour and a half, let's go to the Junk shop since we're right in front of it," Alice said bounding to the front door.<p>

Inside there was shelves full of broken wands,lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains. I wondered if I could mend one of the scales.  
>"Alice?" Harry asked.<br>"Yeah,Harry?"  
>"Do you think some one could mend some of these?"<br>"Depends...Bella or Hermione might. With or without magic," she said.

Once we met up with Sirius and Remus, we went to a cafe on the south side of Diagon Alley, for lunch.  
>"So, how was your time?" Remus asked.<br>"These kids took me all over. But I think we had a good time," Alice said.  
>"Sirius, do you think we could ask Mr and Mrs Granger if Hermione could stay one more night? We could ask do homework together...well at least me and Hermione..." I said. Sirius thought for a couple moments.<br>"I suppose I could ask... then I could ask if we could take Hermione back to Kings Cross get her a few days before," he finally said.

When we got to the Granger's house, Remus driving, only Sirius and Hermione went in. Sirius carrying her truck.  
>"So Bella, how far are you along on Potions homework?" Alice asked.<br>"Almost done, Hermione and I started last night," I answered.

When Hermione and Sirius came out of the house, Hermione was smiling ear to ear.  
>"Hermione can stay till Monday. Then she must go home for the rest of the week, then we come back and get her on New Year's Eve," Sirius announced. It was Friday, so we should get done with homework, and read about Nicholas Flamel on that time period.<p>

**So...what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews. Or PM me.**


	19. Homework and Nicholas Flamel

**Oh my god...I just did 37 minutes of Wii fit, including yoga, running an entire island on there, and doing rhythm boxing...now it's time to just sit and write.**

Chapter 19-Homework and Nicholas Flamel Bella 's POV

It was late in the evening, and Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I were all crowded on mine and Harry's room. We were almost done with all our homework, Sirius coming to check on us from time to time. Kreacher, was trying to keep me out of the kitchen.  
>"Okay I am done...I'll be back," I said standing up and moving to the door.<p>

I snuck down the stairs, hoping Kreacher wouldn't hear me. Once I made it to the kitchen, while Kreacher, had his back turned, I looked into the oven, opening it carefully, so Kreacher wouldn't hear me.  
>"Mistress Bella! Kreacher said before, I would take care of dinner," Kreacher exclaimed.<br>"I just wanted some tea," I mumbled.  
>"Then Mistress Bella should have called for Kreacher. What kind would Mistress, like?" He asked. I pondered a moment.<br>"Can I get four cups of Chinese tea?" I asked.  
>"Of course Mistress. Kreacher will bring a pitcher of Chinese tea, and 4 cups to Master Harry, Mistress Bella, and friends," Kreacher said, ushering me out the kitchen and to the stairs.<p>

Once I got to the room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for me.  
>"Where did you go Bells?" Harry asked.<br>"Kreacher is bringing up a pitcher of Chinese tea. Done with homework?" I asked. They all nodded. I went into my closet, behind me I could hear Ron muttering to Harry and Hermione.  
>"Where has she gone?" He asked.<br>"Her closet, she put the book in there," Hermione said. I grabbed the book next to the Gryffindor wrapping paper.

"Oh and earlier," Harry said running to his bedside table,he continued, "While I was in the house library, looking for books to help us with homework, I came across this," he said coming back with a thick book, titled Famous Alchemists. I took the book and flipped to the F section. Sure enough there was Flamel, Nicholas. Pages 113-125. A total of 12, pages in this book, all on Nicholas Flamel. In total,18 pages.  
>"Read out loud, or in pairs?" I asked.<br>"Pairs," we all said together. Harry and I went to his half of the room, with the smaller book.  
>"Bella, would you mind reading, you might be better,"Harry said handing me the book. I nodded and turned to page 172,where Flamel's section began.<br>"Nicholas Flames,was a well-known alchemist and only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with incredible powers. He was a close friend and partner with former Hogwarts School Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He owed his considerable age to the Elixir of Life which he and his wife, Perenelle, created using the Stone. They are aged at six hundred sixty-five and six hundred fifty-eight.

Flamel is noted as an alchemist of considerable talent and as an opera-lover. It is said he enjoyed his later years living a quiet life in Devon. Although it is clear that he used the Elixir to greatly extend his life, it is not specified whether he used the Stone's powers to make himself greatly wealthy, as the Stone is also capable of turning any metal into gold," I said. The rest was about his early life.

When I finished, Harry and I walked back over to Ron and Hermione. Kreacher popped in then bringing many request. I took it from him and set it down on the floor. In the circle of us children.  
>"Dinner will be ready in an hour," Kreacher said, before popping back out. For the next hour we talked about what we learned about Nicholas Flamel. Both books mainly said the same thing just differently. I sat for a moment, realizing what both books pointed out. Nicholas Flamel was the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone.<br>" Guys I figured it out...Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. Sirius told Harry before school started, that there is no safer place than Gringotts, except for Hogwarts. Remember the story of the vault that was robbed?" I asked. They nodded so I continued. "Hagrid, he emptied a vault that day... and he told us that what Fluffy was hiding was between Nicholas Flamel and Professor Dumbledore. So it has to be, the Sorcerer's Stone," I said.

**I know short chapter but it is 2:02 in the morning and I am tired...Also let me know, in the Chamber of Secrets, should both Bella and Hermione, be petrified? Because only people who's family is not all magic gets petrified. Lily was muggle born. So therefore they are not Pure-Blooded. So let me know.**

**Review :) (:**


	20. A Saturday in the closet

**So I was wondering, let's say I put Remus and Alice together, and Jasper and Tonks together, would y'all like it? Plus I am debating, should I work on two stories at one time,( while writing The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets) or after the Potter Twins Series. Let me know. Anyways on to Chapter 20!**

Chapter 20-A Saturday of clothes Bella's POV

We didn't discuss Nicholas Flamel after last night. We decided that we would wait till we were on the train, where Sirius wouldn't hear.

Kreacher still tried to keep me out of the kitchen. Remus and Alice,still came daily. Hermione, Alice, and I, after dinner last night, we took a walk, and mainly talked about Potions. Hermione and I were going to to ask what was going on between her and Remus. But we didn't. Last night, I found out that I had a godmother. Alice told me that my mum named her, Harry and my godmother. But after Mum and Dad died, she moved to Egypt.

This morning, Hermione and I, stayed in the library. Ron,Sirius,Alice,Harry, and I were going to play Quidditch, but it started raining. So we all went our separate ways.  
>"Hermione, I have some clothes I don't wear... I have no use for them, so Sirius wants me to see if you want some. To wear on weekends at Hogwarts," I said.<br>"I could go look at it. If you want," she said standing up.

Once we got to my room, Ron and Harry were playing Exploding Snaps.  
>"Done in the library?" Harry asked I nodded and opened the closet door.<p>

"Okay, so I want to start with pants," I said moving to the far left side of my closet. Hermione followed.

I pulled a box from the top shelf, and sat it on the floor. First I pulled out a pair of black leggings. Hermione nodded and I folded it and put it in the box. Next I pulled out a pair of Jean leggings, like the first Hermione nodded. The next thing I pulled out was a pair of red jeans, she nodded so like the first two, I put it in the box, folded. I moved to the skirts next. The first skirt I pulled out was a blood red long skirt. She nodded and I put it in the box.  
>"I actually have two of them," I said,looking back at the skirts. I pulled the box to the shirts, and started scanning the shelf.<p>

It took a couple moments to find something that would fit Hermione's style. But eventually I found a tan sweater which I had two of. I bought one, and soon after Sirius got me one for Christmas. I held it up to Hermione. Once again, she nodded. We moved on to dresses.  
>"Sirius always has a big Christmas party. They are always on Christmas Eve. I'll ask him when and what time, we can invite a friend, and Ron will already be here, so I will send you an owl. How's this?" I asked holding up a long black long sleeved dress. She shook her head. I put it back and pulled out a green knee length dress. She shook her head. I pulled out a grey short sleeved dress, she nodded so I put it in the box.<p>

Finally we went over to the shoes. I held up a pair of violet blue flats. She nodded and I put them in the box. I looked back at the pile. I pulled up a pair of red ballet flats. She nodded and I stuck it in the last opening.  
>"Well looks like I'm set," Hermione said. I smiled. I pulled out my wand, and pointed out to the box.<br>" Reducio," I said. A jet of purple light, shot out my wand, and the box shrunk.  
>"Bella! You used magic out of school!" Hermione exclaimed.<br>"Three people, magical people, live in this house. For all they know, it could've been Sirius. Don't enlarge this until we get to Hogwarts. Or they would know," I said, handing Harry the shrunken box. She nodded and smiled.

**So I know boring chapter, but the next one will be better.**

**Review :) (:**


	21. Wrapping Presents

**Hey guys! So I am finally caught up. I would like to thank you all for your patents. I had chapters 17-20 prewritten, and I had them up in the currency of the past two days. So lets just hope that I can stay on track for writing the rest of this chapter.I am thinking this is going to be about maybe 50 more,maybe less who knows. So before I start rambling on to Chapter 21!**

Chapter 21- Wrapping Presents. Bella's POV

Saturday went by,and so did Sunday. When Hermione went home,she took the book home, to read. When she came back on New Years, I would read it. I also that day,gave her some of the jewelry from Aunt Petunia, that I didn't like. There wasn't very many.

When we all got home from taking Hermione home, I decided I would start wrapping presents with the boys. So I went to my closet and got the Gryffindor wrapping paper, and the other ones I got from Hagrid, before I got on the train. I already wrapped Ron's and Harry's present the night before. So I also got the presents that were still unwrapped,then joined the boys in the center of the room.

"So I owl ordered this when ordered the Dursley's gifts," I said pointing to the Gryffindor wrapping paper. "And Hagrid, gave me this,before I got on the train," I said pointing to the rest of the rolls.

"What about scissors and tape?" Harry asked looking down at the supplies. I jumped back up and grabbed them from my desk near my bed.I also grabbed sticker tags to put who the present belongs to.

"Harry did you get the Dursleys presents?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You know they don't like me…they only reason they like you is because you don't like to talk about Mum and Dad," he said beginning to wrap a couple books. He wasn't wrong. So I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Bella, do you think that Hermione would like this?" Ron asked,holding out two boxes of sugar quills.

"I suppose are good, and I don't think she's had any," I said. I pulled out Hermione 's gifts, and started to wrap them.

"What did you get Sirius?" Harry asked me.

"Color Changing Ink," I said.

"Bella, look Lily has something," Ron said pointing to the window. I turned to look, and sure enough she did.

I walked to the window, and untied the packages and letters. One was for Harry, one for me. They must have been from the Dursley's, since last night, I sent their presents. I gave Harry his package and letter, and sat down with mine. I opened the letter first.

Dear Isabella,

Thank you for the gifts you gave us. We have opened them, and Dudley said he likes the chocolate. Vernon does to. I personally love the jewelry. In the box is something that we all pitched in to get you. I suggest you open it away from your brother. Also Dudley asked me to tell you he liked the Turkish Delight, you got him for his birthday.

Hoping you are well,

Aunt Petunia

I put the letter back in the envelope and got up to put it in my closet.

When I returned, Harry sat dumbfounded, as he held a bible in his hand. Ron, was scanning the letter. I sat back down and began wrapping Sirius's presents.

"What did they get you?" Ron asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Haven't opened it yet."

We continued to wrap presents after Harry came out of shock. Sirius came in as I began to wrap Remus's gifts.

"Lunch is ready," he said. Ron and Harry jumped up, and ran out the room. Me,not far behind.

Hello again guys! Y'all will see what the Dursleys got Bella next chapter.

Review:) (:


	22. Preparing for the Christmas Party

**So I just found out how to upload from my phone. And that did not work well….. But anyways I am going to start having a quote up after the first authors note. So here we go!**

_We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy -Albus Dumbledore_

Chapter 22- Preparing for the Christmas party Bella's POV

Time passed. Before we knew it, it was the day before Christmas Eve. Hermione would come early in the morning, and Kreacher and I would be busy in the kitchen tonight and tomorrow. Alice and Tonks took me to get a new dress. Harry and Ron, would help the adults with decoration.

We started after dinner, Kreacher and I had made sure we had everything needed last night. We would start making icings tonight. A couple different flavors. We also started washing every dish in the house. We decided to only make finger foods. Ham sandwiches, fudge, and things like that.

Sirius, Harry, Ron, Tonks, Remus, and Alice were going all out. Or at least they planned to. Alice, a party person, had drew out a plan. Most the people who were coming were Gryffindor. But there was a couple Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuffs. So we didn't do red and gold streamers. Alice decided on green and red. You know Christmas colors.

So they were going to start decorating. Kreacher and I, were going to start making fudge and icing. Kreacher worked on the fudge, and I on the icing. We decided on buttercream, whipped cream, and Ganache.

For fudge, we decided on chocolate and peanut butter. We knew it would take a while. But we had between tonight and tomorrow. The party started at 6:30. We wanted to have everything done by 6:00 so we can start taking everything into the living room. But this was tomorrow.

"Hey Bella, can you come here a minute? Alice wants to know what you think," Tonks said.

"Sure. Are you done already?" She shook her head.

"Not even close," she said laughing.

When I got into the living room, because they had started in there, I saw the tree up, but undecorated. The couches and chairs pushed back, like they had been on any other event.

"We are waiting for you, to decorate the tree," Alice said. From the corner nearest to Remus.

It was later that night, we were all sitting in the living living room, admiring the tree. I sat in silence, next to Harry and Ron.

"What you thinking about?"Harry asked. The truth is I was thinking about the book we got in Diagon Alley.

"The book. I can't wait to read it," I said.

When us kids were sent to bed, I went to my closet and grabbed the box from Aunt Petunia. Opening the box carefully I saw 4 smaller boxes. I took the red one first. Inside was a lightning bolt charm. One that looked like the scar on my forehead. I looked at the charm bracelet on my wrist that I had gotten from them. The second box held a necklace. A locket actually. I opened it. There was my mom as a little girl. But a boy with her,his eyes... unnartural...black. I'd have to ask Sirius in the morning who the boy was. In the next box, a pendant necklace. It was gold medal, with a lions face on it. Lastly, a ring with a emerald stone.

The boy... his eyes are familiar, yet the belonged to a stranger.

**Sorry it took so long. By the way, for those who have not already Googled it, or does not already know Ganache is a chocolate icing from Italy. **

**Review :) (:**


	23. The Christmas Party

Okay, so this chapter is going to be long…I just hope it is not so long that you get bored. I had a quote for this chapter but it is on my phone…. and my phone is charging, and I am on a laptop. For the cover, I know it is Renesmee, I'm not going to use Bella until Prisoner of Azkaban... speaking of which,should I have Bellatrix as the prisoner? So I am just going to Google maybe find a part of a song, that fits the chapter. So on we go with chapter 23!

Chapter 23- The Christmas Party Bella's POV

It was Christmas Eve morning, and the people of Grimlund Place were frantic in attempts to get last minute preparations done. Kreacher and I in the kitchen, Harry, Ron, and the adults getting decorations finished. I waited for Remus and Alice to bring Hermione, and she would help Kreacher and I in the kitchen. I began to make the cupcakes, in which I got the recipe, from a recipe box, that Kreacher said belonged to Mrs Black. I'm sure Kreacher had kept everything we needed here, because we had everything here.

About an hour later Remus came in the kitchen with Hermione behind him.

"Hey Bells," Hermione said, coming out from behind Remus, in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Did you bring a bag for you dress?" I asked. She held up a bag from a muggle store.

"All right here."

"Mistress Bella, time to get the cupcakes out," Kreacher said tugging on my apron. I held a finger up at Hermione and ran over to the oven. Sure enough they were ready.

"Well Alice is more than likely talking Sirius's ear off. So I have to get back to the living room," Remus said backing out of the kitchen.

Hermione took a seat at the table, unsure what to do. After setting the cupcakes to cool I bent down next to Kreacher.

"Can you get Hermione a drink?" I asked him. He nodded and bounced to Hermione.

"So Bella, I finished the book. I brought it with me," Hermione said helping me ice the cupcakes. She continued. "There is a chapter on Harry, and one on you," she said. I stopped, and slowly turned to her.

"What?" I asked.  
>"Come on Bella, you honestly can't believe there would be a chapters on The Twins who lived. Even Muggles, and Muggle-Borns know that you stopped He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, 10 years ago," Hermione said.<br>"You got a point. But still..." I said, picking up the icing bag again.

We finished icing the cupcakes, and talked about school. We worked out a plan to get all homework done, on the day we got it, then help the boys on theirs. We started making cookies when everyone else came piling into the kitchen.

It was 5:30, and everything was ready. Kreacher and I carried everything into the living room, before everyone shot off in different directions to get ready.

I of course went to my closet. In the back, was my dress. In a plastic cover. It was black, sleeveless.

After putting it on,I sat in my closet going through shoes. I finally pulled out a pair of black mid calf boots and put them on. Lastly I put on my charm bracelet, and began to go back down stairs.

When I got downstairs, everyone but Harry was there. I assumed he was still getting ready. I looked at the grandfather clock, and it was 6:25. Harry came down the hall, from the bathroom I think.  
>"Are the Longbottom's coming?" Alice asked. Sirius nodded.<br>"I have something for Neville," Harry and I said together. We looked at each other and started laughing, as it was a normal bases for Harry and I to do this.

When Harry and I got downstairs, the Longbottoms were there. Neville holding two gift wrapped boxes in his hand, and and Alice talking. Hermione was talking to Neville, and he looked almost terrified.

"Hey Neville!" I said, bouncing over to him. His grandmother and Alice looked up from their conversation, as Harry trailed slowly behind me.

"Hey Bella, Harry," Neville said nodding towards us. I smiled and held my gift out to him.

A couple minutes later, after the Longbottoms were in the living room, the doorbell rang, Sirius excused himself and left, to answer the door. Ron and Harry were leaned up against the wall, and Hermione, Neville, and I sat on the floor near the fireplace.

When Sirius returned he returned with 6 other people. The first was a blond male,who seemed to be the tallest of the group. The woman who clung to his arm, had carmel hair, and was a little bit shorter than the man who came in before, A tall woman, with golden blond hair, like the first man. She clung to a bulky man, with dark brown hair. A man with honey blond hair, was standing behind them. Lastly, a boy that I saw sitting at the Hufflepuff table, he had bronze hair, and I never noticed before, but his eyes, were a similar color to Harry's. I saw Harry go over to Sirius, and began talking to the Hufflepuff boy.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Hermione asked. I nodded and turned back.

"Um… yeah, I'll be back," I said. About the same time, Alice went running over to this family. She hugged the girl with blond hair,and began speaking really quickly.

When I got there, I could hear Harry talking to the boy about Quidditch. About that time Sirius noticed I was standing there. He smiled at me.

"Bella, come meet the Cullens!" he said excited.

"Hi," I said waving shyly.

"Hi Bella, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," he paused to point to the woman with caramel hair, and continued. "That is Esme's sister, Rosalie, and her husband Emmett," Carlisle said pointing, to the blond girl, that Alice hugged earlier, and the bulky man. He continued down the row. "That is Esme's and Rosalie's brother Jasper," he said pointing to the honey blond haired man. " And this is mine and Esme's son Edward," he said patting the young Hufflepuff on the head.

"I know you!" Edward said pointing his finger at me. "Your Isabella Potter… I saw you at the Gryffindor table, a couple weeks ago," he said. I smiled and nodded. The doorbell rang once more, Sirius excused himself, and Hermione and Neville came over to where we stood.

"Hey Edward," Neville said waving.

"Hey Neville. Have you done anymore reading on Mandrake Roots? I got a book on it if you want to borrow it," Edward said. I could tell by then, that like Neville, Edward Cullen, had an interest for Herbology.

About an hour after number 12 Grimmauld Place, was full of people, Kreacher and I decided to make more than we thought we needed, but now I think it was quite necessary. I had been introduced to a lot of people who had been in the same year as Sirius. I met the Diggory family. Cedric Diggory, a 4th year Hufflepuff, was the Seeker for Hufflepuff. So we knew each other, but not directly.

You would think that most 11 year olds cooked. Apparently that is not the case. People thought that it was all Kreacher's doing, but when Alice said it was a mix of Kreacher and I, people seemed completely astonished. They asked where I learned to cook, and it was a mix of , when Sirius stayed with Remus during the full moon, and Kreacher. With Kreacher I would trail behind him as he cooked, and watched in amazement. When people ask where I got the recipes, my answer was always the same. I got them from Mrs Black, or Mrs Weasley.

Hours passed, and people talked to me and Harry whenever they could. But they never seemed to ask about our parents. But still. I was glad when the party ended.

Suprise! The Cullen's appeared. and I changed my mind. Alice is a pure-blood witch, no vampire. Same with the Cullens. Sorry it took so long for me to write this.

Review :) (:


End file.
